Kaldur's pain
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Kaldur went missing for a year. When he was found he was never the same. THe team has to find the man who tortured their leader if not for their sakes, then for Kaldur's sanity. A big shout out to my 2 betas one from wattpad AbbyWalker278 and Nightshade2917
1. Prologue

Kaldur went out on his daily run. It was a normal day and nothing was new. He got dressed in his workout clothes, his uniform underneath it and left his apartment. But something was different. As Kaldur ran down the alley something attacked him. He fought it off and began to run faster to get to the public street. Before he could even make it 5 feet, he slipped unconscious. At that was left of that day was Kaldur's locket that he always carried in his pocket and Kaldur's blood on the concrete.


	2. The 911 Call

5 minutes later

**Operator**: 911, what is your emergency?

**Woman**: I would like to report a kidnapping.

**Operator**: Ma'am calm down. Do you know who he his?

**Woman**: No. I believe he is a teenager. He was running down the alley and someone came and grabbed him.

**Operator:** How long has he been missing?

**Woman:** I don't know.

**Operator:** Are you his guardian?

**Woman**: No.

**Woman: **Oh god.

**Operator**: Ma'am what happened?

**Woman:** I found blood and some kind of locket.

**Operator:** Can you give an address?

**Woman**: 1671 Anderson View. I'm in the alley that leads to Victory Lane. Please hurry.

**Operator:** Alright. Please stay where you are, a police squad car is on the way. I need to know your name.

**Woman:** Amy. Amy Dalton.

**Operator**: Ok Amy. Police should be arriving shortly.

**Amy**: Thank you.

When the police arrived, they saw the blood and the locket that was found. They immediately made contact with Superman and told him what they know. He ordered that League to look for him and contacted Lois Lane and asked her to put it on the news. He might regret this decision after the team found out.


	3. The Team's reaction

Superman went to the watchtower and gave Aquaman the locket. Aquaman opened it to see a picture of his mother on one side and a picture of his wife and brother on the other side. He basically ordered the league to search for his missing son. And yes, he did say son. Some how, by some way, the press got hold of the fact that Aqualad was missing and all hell broke loose when the Team saw the report. The stormed the Watchtower and demanded answers.

"How could you not tell us that KAldur went missing?" Robin asked to Batman.

"We should be looking for him!" KF said angrily.

"Stop. This is not going to help find my son.' Aquaman said as he walked in the room.

"Arthur, I thought we told you to rest. You haven't slept in weeks now." Wonderwoman said.

"I could not rest. I will when I find my son." Aquaman said as he clinched the locket in his hand.

"Is that his locket?" Superboy asked.

"Yes. They found it covered in his blood. God, I should have never let him have that apartment. I should have never.." Aquaman said angrily as he slammed his hands down on the table.

"You could not have predicted what would have happened." Miss Martian said as he tried to comfort him.

"This is why I never wanted him on the surface. I feared something like this would happen." Arthur said as he fought back the tears.

"We will find him Aquaman. We need Kaldur home as much as you do." Artemis said.

"I know. He was always worried about you all. He would spend days blaming himself if any of you got so much as starch." Aquaman said with a small sad smile.

"I never knew he cared so much." Black Canary said.

"Why would anyone want to kidnap Kaldur?" Robin asked the million dollar question.

"We checked all of Aquaman's enemies. Either they are in prison here or back in Atlantis." Batman said.

A phone rang softly and Megan checked her pocket.

"Who is this?" Miss Martian asked.

"Have you checked Kaldur's enemies?" The woman's voice said over the phone.

"Amanda Walker." Batman said slowly.

"Hello Batman. You might want to check Aqualad's enemies." Amanda said.

"Why should we?" Aquaman said.

"I had Kaldur do me several favors in the past could of months." Amanda explained.

"What did he do?" Superboy asked.

"Relax Connor, I never made him do anything immoral. Just had him break a couple laws but you do that anyway right Batman." Amanda explained and you could just hear the smirk on her face.

"Let us know if you find him Amanda." Batman ordered.

"I will find him. You know me by now rich boy, I get what I want." Amanda said as she hung up.

"Does that woman know everything?" Robin asked looking at Batman.

Batman just kept silent.

"What's in the locket?" Artemis asked curiously.

Aquaman opened it to show the pictures.

"He wanted this before he left for the surface. To have a piece of the people he loves." Aquaman said as he closed it softly.

The team realized that they had to find Kaldur. If not for their sakes, but for the sakes of Kaldur loved ones. They searched the entire globe looking for any leads on him. Roy even joined in on the hunt for him. They searched for Kaldur for a year with a single trace. On the anniversary of Kaldur's disappearance, they built a hologram of him at the Watchtower to honor him.


	4. Aqualad's alive!

December 9, 2014. It is the anniversary of Kaldur's disappearance. Amanda Waller and her men invaded an underground warehouse on that dat. The man that kidnapped Kaldur is once again cutting Kaldur up. This way of torture was not uncommon to Kaldur after a year. He still slightly screamed and fought against him as his gills were cut. In a way, he was almost immune to the pain. Almost. When the soldiers were running upstairs, his torturer left the room. The soldiers kicked down in the door and against Kaldur's will he screamed and began to cry. All the guards looked around the room and one of the female soldiers walked to him.

"Sir. Are you ok?" She asked.

Kaldur turned his head to her. His face was covered in dried blood, dirt, and tears. He quickly put his head down and avoided her eyes.

"Oh my god. Someone call base. Tell them we found Aqualad." She ordered.

It took about 15 minutes to get Kaldur to trust them enough to get him out of the chains. One of the guards had to carry him to the ship.

"Where are you taking me?" Kaldur asked.

"You're going home." She said.

He began to cry tears of joy. He was going home.


	5. Amanda Waller

Kaldur was taken to the infirmary immediately. He was given several fluid bags, all used. He fell asleep when Amanda Waller came in the room. She watched him sleep until he woke up from a nightmare.

"Welcome back Aqualad." Amanda said as she walked to the bed.

"Where am I?" Kaldur asked.

"That is classified. How have you been?" Amanda asked.

"I was tortured for what seemed like a lifetime. How do you think I am." Kaldur asked tiredly.

"I could only imagine. I hate to tell you this but have you looked in a mirror." She asked slowly.

Kaldur began to panic. He slowly and carefully got up and looked in a mirror. He almost did not recognize himself. His hair was longer and then ends were covered in dried blood. His eyes kept dilating and constricting with the light. And his gill were slit multiple times. He began o cry at the reflection.

"What did he do to me?" He began to sob at the thought of never going home.

"We will find the man who did this to you. Can I get you anything?" Amanda asked.

"Can I get a hair cut?" Kaldur said with a small chuckle and light smile.

"Of course." She said with a small smile.

"When will I be able to return to my team." Kaldur asked as he laid back down on the bed.

"When you can stand on your own two feet without falling." She answered.

"Ms. Waller, thank you." Kaldur said as he fell asleep.

'You're welcome Kaldur." She said as she left the room.

After 5 hours of rest and 4 more fluid bags used, Kaldur got his hair cut to its normal length and his uniform cleaned. Amanda walked with him to the zeta beam and watch him off. For the past few months, Kaldur has been doing small simple favors for Amanda. Like his mother always said; do a favor for a friend, it is not a favor, but do a favor for an enemy, it will become a debt.


	6. Kaldur's Home!

Kaldur beamed himself to the cave and walked in. He heard Wolf bark happily and nearly tackle him to the ground. Kaldur started laughing happily as he rubbed Wolf's belly. He walked with Wolf to the kitchen and saw Megan looking at him in surprise and shock. He slowly began to cry in his hands. He thought he would never see her again.

"Kaldur?" Megan asked as tears start to fall.

"Hello Megan." Kaldur said softly.

"I don't understand. How are you alive?" She asked through her tears.

Kaldur was too happy to even speak. Kaldur looked up to see Conner looking at them.

"Oh my god!" Conner shouted.

Connor ran to Kaldur as Megan let him go. Kaldur opened his arms to Conner as he was picked up by Conner in a bone crushing hug. Conner honestly missed Kaldur the most. Kaldur didn't fight him, he just squeezed Conner tightly. He finally put Kaldur down as the rest of the team came in. They all scream for joy as they all rush to hug Kaldur. After they all take turns hugging him, they let Kaldur breathe for a second. Kaldur wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to calm down.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked.

"How did you escape?" Wally asked.

"What happened to you?" Artemis asked.

"Are you hurt?" Megan asked.

"Who did this to you?" Connor asked.

"Enough. I will answer your questions, I promise but I need to see Annex." Kaldur said as he slowly made his way, with some help to the zeta beam.

The team took him to the Watchtower and took him to the meeting hall. In the meeting room, the League was working on a lead to find Kadlur. The room fell silent when Kaldur and the team stepped into the room. Aquaman stood up quickly and nearly ran to his pro- his son.

"Kaldur, is it really you my son?" Aquaman asked as he kneeled in front of him, thinking he was in a dream.

Kaldur nodded slowly. His whole body began to shake. Aquaman pulled him to his body and squeezed him tightly in a hug. Kaldur wrapped his arms around his men- his father's neck and squeezed him back just as tightly. They both used their full strength to hold each other. He began to sob into his father's shoulder. Aquaman soon began to cry as well. He was so worried about him. He hasn't slept in months. The only thought that ran through his mind was if his son, the child that Mera sadly couldn't give him, was dead or alive. Kaldur clung to Aquaman as tightly as possible. He thought he would never seen him again. They part for a brief moment to look at each other.

"Oh my son." Aquaman said softly.

Kaldur wiped away his own tears only to feel news ones coming. He grabbed Aquaman again and took a deep breath. He let his hand wander his father's back. Trying to tell himself that he was really and he was free.

"I missed you father." Kaldur whispered in his native tongue.

"I missed you as well my son. Part of me believes that his is dream." Aquaman said also in his native tongue.

"Father, I'm scared." Kaldur whispered back to him.

"It is alright now. I am here." Aquaman said with another hug.

Kaldur hugged back. He looked in the corner of his eyes to see a firgure of the man who kidnapped him. He knew that it was his mind paying tricks on him, since no one else made a sound, but he snuggled closer out of fear. He looked again to see that he was gone. He relaxed and let Aquaman go.

"Annex, how is my mother?" Kaldur asked in english as a new found fear came on his face.

"She is perfectly fine. Do you want to see her?" Aquaman asked also in english.

"I can not. The man slashed my gills." Kaldur said softly.

Aquaman became angry. A small growl escapsed his lips. This made Kaldur remember something in the back of his mind. He let out in a tiny scream and jumped into his mentors arms again. Aquaman stopped instantly amd calmed him down.

"Kaldur, you do not have to go back home. Turn around." Aquaman said as his mother let out a gasp.

Kaldur turned when he heard the gasp and saw his mother ,Shalina, standing there. He missed her so much. He ran to her and hugged her tightly. She began to cry on her shoulder. She rubbed his back as she too began to cry. She thought that Neptune took her baby away from her for good. She softly hummed a lullaby to sooth both of them.

"Oh mother." Kaldur whispered.

"My little fish." Shalina whispered back to him.

Kaldur chuckled wettly at the name. He can't believe that he actually mised being called that. He opened his eyes when the computer said:

"Red Arrow- B12" and saw Roy, looking relived.

For the first time in a year, he felt happy. How long will it last is the real question.


	7. The Doctor

Kaldur was over at the pool letting his mind wander off. Where to he had no clue. His mind slowly went back in that cell. The smell of his own blood, the dripping of blood to the ground, and the words of an Atlantean poem leaving his lip. He heard the crack of the whip against his back. The words 'say it' or 'beg me' echo in his head. Loud screams left his lips. He shifted from his spot and his eyes slowly close. He breathing became labored and his whole body became tense. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away.

"Kaldur." A voice said, shocking him back to reality.

Kaldur lightly shook his head to rid himself of the memory. He looked up to see Roy looking worriedly as he sat down next to him.

"Hello Roy." Kaldur said while clearing his throat.

"You ok? You look like you were having a nightmare or something." Roy asked.

"I am fine. What do you need?" Kaldur asked.

"There are some people to see you." Roy said.

"Really? Who?" Kaldur asked curiously.

"Who do you think?" Roy asked with a smile.

Kaldur thought for a minute. He soon realized that it could be Tula anbd Garth. He got up quickly and practically ran to the zeta beam. He saw not only Tula and Garth, but his quen who was like a second mother to him. Tula and Mera let out a loud scream and Tula ran to him. He hugged her tightly even though his body was in pain. Garth walked up to him and tried to stop crying. Tula and Mera were completely crying their eyes out. Tula bawled into his chest. She missed her best- her brother. Tula soon let him and and Garth quickly embrace Kaldur. Kaldur was like a brother to both Tula and Garth. When they heard that he went missing, they had no clue what to do. They were worried and scared and angry. Garth never wanted him to go to the surface in the first place. In fact, they had a fight about his choice to be Aqualad.

"I have missed you brother." Garth said softly.

"And I you." Kaldur said as small tears brim his eyes.

They soon let each other go and he lets out a small sob to see his queen.

"Hello my queen." Kaldur said as he hugged her tightly.

All she does is sob into his shoulder.

"My queen please stop crying. You are going to make me cry." Kaldur asked as he started to cry.

"I am trying not to cry. I have missed you so much my son." Mera sobbed loudly.

He exhaled in relief and kissed her cheek lightly. They separated slightly and Mera got a good look at Kaldur. He was and still is like a son to both Mera and Arthur. Mera alone would have torn the surface apart to find her son.

"Kaldur, I hate to break up the reunion but the med bay is ready." Black Canary said as she wiped the tear in her eye.

"Of course." Kaldur said as he cleared his throat.

"We are coming with me." Mera said, well basically ordered.

Kaldur could not with her even if he wanted to. He along with Mera, his mother, and Arthur made their way to the infirmary. Kaldur sat down on the bed.

"Alright Kaldur, I need you to take off your shirt and pants." The doctor said.

"I really do not believe that you should be here for this." Kaldur said to them slowly.

"I am staying." Mera said firmly for all three of them.

"Very well. Do not say, I did not warm you." Kaldur said as he stood up and slowly took off his shirt.

Mera and Shalina nearly scream when the shirt came off. There were lashes going up and down his back. There were burn mark and stitches (thanks to Amanda) in the middle of his spine. He looked like a walking skeleton. There was blood still there but I was not as bad when Kaldur was first found. Tears rapidly stream down Mera's and Shalina's faces and Arthur faces went pale then to anger. He can't believe this happened. Kaldur took off his pants and cursed lightly when he saw that he leg was bleed. He accidentally torn through his stitches. The nurse cleans the blood off his leg and wrapped it lightly.

"My apologizes." Kaldur said weakly as he sat down.

The nurse smiled at him. The doctor went through with the examination. Kaldur tried to keep strong and not scream or cry but it failed with they try to examine his back. The second they touch his back, he screamed loudly in pain. Mera and Shalina rushed to him and try to figure what happened.

"What is wrong?" They asked as they fussed over him.

Kaldur shook his head as if he was trying to fight something his head. He let out moans and whimpers.

_The cool blade was pressed against his throat. The blade nicked his gills and the bloody blade is plunged into his thigh. The gun is pressed against his temple_.

"No please. Stop." Kaldur moaned in phantom pain.

"Kaldur relax." The doctor tried to sooth.

_"Say it. Beg me to end it all." His torture said as hit him with the butt of the gun_.

"No." Kaldur said softly as his whole body shook.

"Kaldur what's going on?" Mera asked worriedly.

_The gun went off and Kaldur screamed as the bullet penetrated his leg._

Kaldur screamed in pain. Arthur came to his side and held him at arms length. Kaldur was in tears trying to fight his way out of his 'bindings'.

"Kaldur, my son breathe." Arthur ordered quietly as Kaldur's eyes open.

Kaldur tried to calm down. His sobs possessed his body and his put his head down. Arthur softly rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"That's it. Just breathe." Arthur said softly.

Kaldur fought flinching at Arthur's touch. He never thought he would see the day, he was afraid of the man who basically raised him. He never wanted nor dream that this could happen.

"I am sorry." Kaldur said he kept his head down.

"Kaldur, look at me." Arthur said as he placed the side of his fingers underneath Kaldur's chin.

Kaldur fought looking up. He felt weak enough during his whole scene, he didn't need the disappointment and shame from his mentor as well.

"Kaldur, please." Arthur said softly in his ear.

Kaldur froze at the sound of his mentor's voice so quiet and weak. He could almost hear it tremble He lifted his head up slowly and tried not to look him in the eyes.

"I never want to hear you apologize for something that you can not control. Do you understand." Arthur ordered soft yet sternly.

Kaldur nodded slowly. Arthur couldn't stand to see his son so afraid. He tried to hug him but Kaldur lightly flinched as turned his head. This broke his heart. Arthur for now had to settle with placing a small kiss on Kaldur's forehead. He left the room, shutting the door. He walked for a 4 seconds until he collapsed on the ground, trying to hold on to the wall.

The second the door closed, Kaldur instantly felt guilty. How could he deny the man who cared for him his affection.

"Can we finished this please?" Kaldur asked as his hand starts to shake.

"Of course." The doctor said as he continues his examination.

The doctor quickly finished the examination but had to see Kaldur again tomorrow. Kaldur went to his temporary room in the tower since he wasn't allowed to go home. He collapsed on his bed as gently as he could. He leaned on his head rest hugged his knees to his chest. He sobbed heavily into his knees out of pain, grief, and some other emotion he could not place. He cried so loudly that he could not hear the door open. He felt the bed move and he flinched into himself, causing him to wince, due to the several bruised or broken ribs. A woman's voice began shushed him quietly and a soft hand slowly rubbed his back.

"Kaldur." A soft woman's voice said.

Kaldur looked up and saw Canary looking at him with a soft, sad, smile. Kaldur lept into her arms and sobbed heavily into her shoulder.

"It is going to be ok." Carnay promised as she consoled him as best she could.

Kaldur honestly did not believe that it would be.


	8. Haunting Memories

Kaldur finally got a full examination the next day and the doctors found 3 bruised ribs, 2 broken ribs, a fractured leg, a mild concussion, several 2 degree burns, and he is massively under weight. They put Kaldur in several antibiotics, 2 different pain killers, anxiety pills, and antidepressants. Kaldur refused to take the last two sets of pills. He took the pill bottles, and flushed the pills down the toilet. He took the rest of the pills though. His routine was this: Wake up, take his first set of pills, eat breakfast, lay down for a nap, and try to muddle through the day. Everywhere he went, someone was watching him from the Team, his mother, and his king when he is at the cave. He would have to shut his door and lock it to at least have a little peace. It was not that he was not grateful for it but he just hated that feeling. The feeling of being weak. Every time he walked, his whole body ached. His mind replayed what happened to him every time his mind wandered. Kaldur even felt phantom pain in his sleep. He would wake up screaming and his team along with his mother and queen would surround him and try to figure out what happened. Kaldur couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the looks and the pain anymore. He couldn't take the pills anymore. He couldn't take the flashbacks anymore. He would sit at the pool and play with the water. Kaldur could never look at the water the same again. After his gills were slashed, his torturer would throw him into the water, trying to drown him. He had another small flashback to his time in the hole, as he personally called it.

_He could see things fuzzily. The blood dripping to the floor along with tears. All he could feel was the heat from the lamp on the ceiling. It was almost burning. He is forcing his lungs to work._

His breathing became shallow. Garth happened to check on him, knowing he would probably be at the pool. He saw Kaldur breathing heavily and muttering a long Atlantean prayer. He rushed over to him and tried to snap him out of his flashback trance. Kaldur skin was hot to the touch.

"Kaldur, wake up brother." Garth ordered.

_Kaldur could see a pin on his capture's army looking jacket. He can not tell due to the bright light. All he could see was purple and in the shape of an oval or circle. He soon thought of Megan and how he favorite color was pink and purple._

"Megan." Kaldur muttered fearfully.

"What does the girl have anything to do with this?" Garth asked confused as he went to get help.

_His capture walked around the room slowly, like a lion stalking his prey. Kaldur listened carefully to his boots. He knew that they were outside boot, like for constructing. The man drove a knife into Kaldur's side and placed a picture of Aquaman on the wall. The man gripped Kaldur's neck and made him look at the picture._

"No please. Stop." Kaldur muttered painfully as the 'knife' is pulled from his side.

_The man throws the knife at the picture and it hits Aquaman's face perfectly._

_"Aquaman will die. Just a slowly as you will." The man whispered coldly._

"No!" Kaldur screamed as his eyes popped opened.

He was surround by the Team. He stood up and hugged Megan rubbed his back soothing and shushed him quietly.

"What happened." Mera demanded.

"I had a flashback. I remember something about the man." Kaldur answered.

"What did you see my son." Selena asks.

"I saw the man torturing me. He had a pin on his shirt. It was purple in an oval. Or a circle. I could not tell. It was too bright." Kaldur explained remembering.

"Was anything on the pin?" Wally asked.

"Umm." Kaldur hummed softly while shutting his eyes to remember the pin.

"I did not know. It is possible the face of person. The man said something about it being the Purple something and um, I do not remember the last word, started with a 'V' possibly. There was something about his shoes that is familiar to me." Kaldur said slowly as he walked to the meet hall.

"What about them." Robin asked.

"I have heard shoes like them before." Kaldur said as he pulled up mission logs.

"Why are you pulling up old missions logs." Artemis asked.

"I remember that one of us military issued boots for a undercover operation once." Kaldur explained as he pulled up the picture of the boot.

"I still have them in my room." Connor said as he ran back to his room.

"How could know that the pin was purple? You said the light was in your eyes." Wally asked.

"Because Megan's favorite color is purple." Kaldur said simply.

"That is why you muttered her name." Garth said in understanding.

When Connor walked into the room, Kaldur stiffened. He recognized that sound as clear as a bell. Selena saw her son froze and touched his shoulder gently. Kaldur quickly grabbed her throat with one hand. When she screamed in shock, Kaldur instantly let her go and grabbed his head in pain.

_All he could hear was a woman screaming. He kept seeing two women covered in blood. He knew it was an hallucination but it felt so real. He saw the faces of the two women._

"No, it's a lie." Kaldur whispered painfully as he curled into himself.

Megan entered his mind. She saw the women covered in blood, looking at Kaldur sadly. Kaldur kept muttering words in Atlantean. Megan tried to slowly pull him out of the memory.

_"Kaldur, you need to relax. Just open your eyes."_ Megan said softly as she sat in front of him.

Kaldur eyes snapped opened and a loud scream is let out. He stayed curled into himself as he started sobbing. Mera, Shalina, Garth, and Tula tried to soothed Kaldur's nerves. The team was in shock. They have never seen Kaldur like this. So broken and torn.

_"Robin, promise me when we find this son of a bitch, I get to put his head on one of my arrows."_ Artemis asked through the minds link.

_"He won't have a head left when I'm done with him."_ Connor growled mentally.

_"Or a stable mind to think with."_ Megan said as her whole shook with anger and rage.

_"Enough. We need to at least figure out what happened to him on that run. Connor and Wally will stay here while me, Artemis, and Megan will go to the kidnapping site."_ Robin explained as he, Artemis and Megan walked to the zeta beam and headed off to Port City.


	9. The Find at Port City

Robin, Megan and Artemis went to the street address where the kidnapping occurred. The looked for a camera but there was not one to be found. They found a cloth on the ground. The take that with them as evidence.

"This doesn't add up." Artemis said confused.

"Lets replay this." Robin began. "Kaldur leaves his apartment at exactly 6:00 am. One of his neighbors heard him leave his place. He changed up his route everyday but it always ends at the beach so he could swim for an hour then takes the run back to his house." Robin explains.

"Aquaman said that Kaldur has an 50 year old neighbor that he help out every so often. She recently had hip surgery and he helps her with the trash and regular house hold things." Megan said.

"Ok. He makes it around the corner and runs down the alley. He runs for a good couple feet until something knocks him out, locket is on the ground, and the vehicle drives off into the street." Artemis says as she walks through her explanation.

"The tire treads go straight down the alley but stop here." Robin says as he stops exactly two feet away from where Kaldur's locket was found.

"So the van, car, or truck was already here before Kaldur went on his run." Megan said.

"Ok. So Kal had to be chosen for a reason. I mean, who is stupid enough to attack someone like Kaldur. He is physically fit, fast, and with his voice he could be persuasive." Robin explained with a weird look at the end.

"True. He sounds like one of the deep Motown singers from the 60's" Artemis said with a tiny blush creeping on her neck.

"He must have been stalking Kaldur for a while." Megan said changing the subject.

"Kaldur would have felt someone watching him. Do you know how hard it is for me to sink up on him?" Robin explained.

"So either Kaldur knew him or worked with him." Artemis said.

"You think that the stalker work with Ms. Waller." Megan asked.

"Maybe. But the million dollar question is how did Kaldur even met Amanda in the first place." Robin asked.

"We need to be asking Kaldur the questions." Artemis said as she did one last sweep of the area.

"Wait look in the corner." Megan said as he floated over to the corner.

They found half of an identification tag. It has the words Gen.

"So Kaldur was right about him being military personnel." Artemis said as he picked it up by the sides.

"We need to get this to the lab. Let's hope he left some DNA on it." Robin said as he placed it in a bag.

They went back to the Bioship and head back to the Watchtower and went to the science lab.


	10. The Italian

Kaldur has been hovering by the team, his mother, and his queen for hours since his memory attack. He needed a way out. While the Team and League were in the meeting room, Kaldur got dressed into his black jeans and blue hoodie and went into the kitchen. He walked into the room quietly before he purposely knocked over several pots, pans, and plates, which made a loud crash and shattering noise.

Then he painfully ran to hide behind a corner. The Team and League heard the noise and went to investigate the problem. Kaldur was able to get to the zeta beam and get back to his home city. Before anyone could even figure out what happened, Kaldur was already gone. With his beamer in his pocket, Kaldur walked around his neighborhood until he walked by an old church. He has never seen the inside of a church before. He walked into the empty church and was amazed to see the beautiful stain glass windows, the long wooden pews with a knee rest, and the alter. Kaldur walked down the aisle and stood there in front of the alter. He was so focused on the cross and the statues in the back of the altar that he did not hear the priest come into the room.

"Hello." The priest greeted.

Kaldur jumped slightly and grabbed the beamer from his pocket. He calmed down when he saw the priest.

"Hello." Kaldur replied in shocked.

"May I help you?" The priest asked.

He was a surprisingly fit white man, for a priest. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of light brown khakis and a blue button down shirt which was tucked in. Kaldur was surprised by his calm, nice demeanor.

"I do not mean to intrude." Kaldur apologized.

"It is fine. All people are welcomed here." The priest explained. "Are you alright? You look nervous." The priest asked.

"I am just so-. I am sorry for looking flustered." Kaldur apologized again.

"Have a seat child." The priest said as he patted the spot next to him on the pew.

Kaldur cautiously sat next to him. He still kept his distance and had his hands in his pocket, clutching his beamers as a precaution. You never know who you could be sitting next to you.

"So what brings you here this evening." The priest asked.

"I honestly don't know why I am here." Kaldur said unsurely.

"You seem troubled." The priest said as he sat up straighter.

"My whole life got turned on its side in only a year. I honestly do not know what to do with that." Kaldur said as tears slowly fell down from his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The priest asked as he gave Kaldur his handkerchief from his pocket.

"I have never been within the walls of this building. Let alone with any church and yet you are treating me as if I come here every day. Why?" Kaldur asked as he looked at the priest in bewilderment.

"Everyone needs someone to talk to. We don't have to talk if you don't want to." The priest explained.

"I really think that it would be nice to talk, but I do not know how much I could tell you." Kaldur admitted shakey.

"Anything you say here will not leave here. As long as you did no harm to anyone then I, by law, do not have to say a word to anyone about what you tell me. Now if you did harm someone, I will try to talk you into telling the police, Okay?" The priest explained in a soothing tone.

"I guess- I guess you could say that it started when I was enlisted into the military. I was only 8 maybe even 9 years of age." Kaldur started with a thick swallow.

"You were young when you enlisted. Is that even legal?" The priest asked in a calm yet shocked tone.

"I am not from the United States." Kaldur stated.

"You are an immigrant? Where are you from originally?" The priest asked curiously.

"Um. You would not believe me if I told you." Kaldur said with a small chuckle.

"Try me." The priest challenged.

"I am from Atlantis." Kaldur said bluntly.

The priest just looked at him in shock. The priest smiled lightly at him causing his eyes to slightly widen.

"You're right I wouldn't believe you. But strangely I do believe you." The priest said slightly surprised. "Please continue." The priest said.

"Um. My friend Garth and I saved my king from death and we had an opportunity to come here to the surface as his protege." Kaldur explained.

"Let me guess this next part. He said no due to a girl which I am going to guess that you loved as well while you said yes. How close am I?" The priest guessed.

"Very. We got into an argument over me going." Kaldur explained as the memory of that argument.

* * *

Flash Back

"Kaldur you are insane!" Garth shouted to him.

"This is my life Gahhrth. You said no why should I say no as well?" Kaldur asked angrily.

"The surface will corrupt you that is why I said no!" Garth shouted back.

"Why do you even want to go anyway?" Tula asked.

"I want an adventure. I want to wake up in the morning and jjjforward to the day. I wake up in the morning and hate it! I am tired of being beaten upon everyday for who I am!" Kaldur said angrily.

"You do not need to go to the surface for that adventure." Garth reasoned.

"You two are my friends. You are suppose to support me. And you have no right to tell me what I should and should not do! You have everything Garth, you are not tormented every day of your life. I am done with trying to please everybody but myself!" Kaldur shouted angrily as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

End Flashback

* * *

Kaldur flinched at the sound of the door slamming in his memory.

"Are you ok?" The priest asked.

"Just remembering. Anyway, I did come to the surface and I have lived an amazing life. I have made friends and allies but I have also made enemies." Kaldur continued.

"This has something to do with your spirit. I can feel this broken energy coming off you." The priest said.

"This past year I was kidnapped and held as prisoner for a year. He broken me in so many ways, I can not begin to explain." Kaldur said as tears swelled in his already swollen eyes. "I had a flashback today, and I almost strangled my mother. God what is wrong with me?" Kaldur asked as a strangled sob escaped his mouth.

The priest wrapped his arm loosely around Kaldur's to try and bring some comfort to him. Kaldur tried to compose himself but fail miserably.

"I have never been in your shoes. I can not tell you that I understand what you are going through. All I can tell you is that you need to forgive the man who harmed you in order to be at peace." The priest explained as he tried to comfort the sobbing teen next to him.

"How can you say this? You don't know what he did to me!" Kaldur asked with a sob.

"You're right. I haven't been there. But if you don't forgive this person for what he did to you, then do it for you. If you don't it will destroy you from the inside out. You need closure for one person, and that has to be you. Do you understand where I am coming from?" The priest asked as he placed a comforting hand on top of Kaldur's hand.

"Not really." Kaldur admitted with a small chuckle.

The priest smiled when he saw Kaldur laughing.

"That's alright. Not many people do." The priest said as he too started to chuckle.

They just stayed there in silence. It was not one of those weird silences but one that was comforting. Kaldur checked his watch and was shocked to see that a whole 2 and a half hours have gone by.

"I must be going. My family will be looking for me." Kaldur said as he stood up.

"Of course. I never asked what your name is by the way." The priest said as he stood and walked him to the door.

"Kaldur. And I never asked for your name is Father," Kaldur said.

"Everyone in my parish calls me Mike or Father Mike but my real name Michelangelo." The priest said.

"I thought religious members of a church take the name after a saint." Kaldur said slightly surprised.

"Some priest decide to while others don't." Michelangelo explained.

"Will I be able to return?" Kaldur asked hopefully.

"Our doors are always open to people searching for God." Mike said.

"In Atlantis, we are polytheistic." Kaldur said slightly in fear.

"Um. Catholic means universal so I can ask this, what do you believe in?" Mike asked.

"I am honestly trying to figure that out." Kaldur admitted slightly unsure.

"I can help you figure it out." Mike said reassuringly.

"I would like that." Kaldur said with a smile.

"Now off you go. Your family might be looking you." Mike said as he hugged him loosely.

"You know, you are the only person who talked to me normally." Kaldur said as he hugged him back.

"I guess you can say I have that effect on people. I hope you came back Kaldur." Mike said with a smile.

"I hope that as well. Good bye Father Mike." Kaldur said as he walked out the door.

"Until we meet again Kaldur." Mike called out to him.

Kaldur walked down the street and went into a coffee shop. He wasn't going to get anything, he just wanted to get out of the cold. He sat down in a booth and stared out the window. He got so lost in his own world that he didn't notice the man in black sitting across the seat across from him.

"Hello my son." A deep muscular voice said in a somewhat soothing tone.

Kaldur didn't have to turn his head to know who the voice belonged to.

"Hello Manta, or should I call you David." Kaldur said coldly.

"Father would be nice." David said with a small smirk.

All Kaldur did was stare at him coldly as he received a cold stare back at him.


	11. The Unwanted Reunion

The father and son shared a cold and distasteful aura as they gave awkward and silent stares to each other. Even though it had been a two years since Kaldur last saw Manta, that did not mean that he wanted this unplanned and unwanted reunion with him so suddenly.

"So," David said as he sat at the table across from Kaldur, "what happened to you?" He asked, looking his son in the eyes.

"You know what happened." Kaldur retorted coldly.

"That is true. But you are still my son. And as your parent, it is my job to worry about you, even if you hate me." David said as he passed Kaldur a cup of coffee.

Kaldur made an unpleased frown at the cup that was passed to him. "The doctor told me no caffeine." He said as he pushed the coffee back to him. David grabbed the cup while looking at Kaldur wearily.

"Alright." He replied as he set the cup on the corner of the table. "I have something to tell you, but first, how is your mother?" David asked with a small smirk.

"You know I can not answer that." Kaldur replied angrily.

"I know she is on the surface and staying with you." David said to him.

This man somehow, creepily knew everything about Kaldur and it didn't make the boy any less guarded.

Kaldur sighed, a bit frustrated with the man sitting across from him. "Fair enough." He said. "She is well. That is all you need to know, now what do you have to say." Kaldur demanded.

He was upset with the fact that the man that used to curse and beat at him was only a few feet away. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to be suddenly intrigued with Kaldur.

"I am looking for the man responsible for what has happened to you." David said unexpectedly with a soft and somewhat kind mumble.

"You have put a bounty on him." Kaldur explained bluntly.

"Yes. I have" David said to him firmly.

"Do not. He doesn't deserve to die." Kaldur said in shock.

"He has ruined your life, Kaldur," David retorted with a hasty yell. "I look at you now and see someone broken. Someone who cannot be fixed. I did not raise my son to be weak and fragile." David explained with a pained expression on his face.

"You did not raise me at all." Kaldur corrected. "Do not do this, because if you do," Kaldurs' voice became deep with anger, "I would have no choice but to have you arrested." Kaldur declared.

His breath became labored with frustration and he wanted nothing more than to throw David out of the window right now.

"Oh look at you, so high and mighty on that golden and magnificent throne of yours." David teased lightly.

Although it may have seemed like a light, almost playful tone, Kaldur knew that there was some kind of deeper feeling behind it.

"If anyone will kill this man it will be me." Kaldur said sternly.

David gave a ridiculed laugh at Kaldurs' accusation. "You would not kill him. You are your mother's son. Her precious child who could do no wrong. Even if you were to kill something, it would be no bigger than a harmless guppy." David corrected with a sly smirk.

"Maybe I am weak right now, but I have killed before to protect my family. Do not underestimate the powers that I have!" Kaldur claimed. "But," He said in a firm tone, "there is one thing I need you to do."

"What is it?" David asked, a bit confused and curious.

Kaldur looked around as if there could have been someone watching them, even though a voice at the back of his mind told him that they were the only one's there.

"I have a theory on the identity of my captor. All I need is a current location." Kaldur explained calmly.

"Give me the name and I will see what I can do." David said as he scooted his chair closer to him.

Kaldur took out a piece of paper from his pocket and slid it to Manta. He gave a different kind of look to him, one of desperation and weariness.

"I know we are not on the best of terms, but I need your word that you will not kill him when you find him. Understood?" Kaldur said in firm yet gentle tone.

David gave a slow but reassuring nod to him before he got up. He then proceeded to come over and lightly kissed Kaldur's forehead, which caused the son to tense with worry.

"You have my word." David whispered in his ear before turning on his heels and heading for the door.

As Manta walked away, Kaldur turned around and said:

"Mother did not stop loving you," He called out to him, "she just did not love your actions." Kaldur turned around in his seat as he went back to staring blankly out of the window.

David gave a light smile to him, then exited out of the room. As time came and went, Kaldur finally decided to head back to the zeta beam and back to the Watchtower where he was to carry on with the rest of his day.


	12. The Painful Memory

Kaldur zeta beamed back to the Watchtower. Mera and Shalina ran to embrace their son in relief.

"Kaldur where did you go? Why did you leave? Are you alright?" Shalina and Mera asked simultaneously in worry.

"I'm fine, I just needed to clear my head." Kaldur explained with a long sigh.

"Kaldur you know that you're not suppose to leave without permission." Aquaman said as he came in the room with a worried look on his face.

"I need space to think. I felt like I was being suffocated." Kaldur explained as he started to walk to his room.

"I only wanted to keep you safe." Aquaman said in a fatherly tone.

"I understand that, truly I do, but I just needed a chance to get some air." Kaldur explained further.

"Kaldur, we want you to try something with you." Canary said as she along with the League came into the room.

Kaldur nodded slowly as he followed behind them. Shalina and Mera along with Arthur follow behind him. The League took Kaldur into a empty room with only 2 chairs. Martian Manhunter was sitting in one chair facing the door, leaving the second chair with the back facing the door.

"Have a sit Kaldur." Manhunter said in a calming tone.

Kaldur obeyed without protest.

"Kaldur, we are going to enter your mind and try to find and identify your captor. Is that alright with you?" Manhunter asked him in his usual calm quiet tone.

"Yes." Kaldur said instantly before anyone could protest.

"Kaldur, you do not have to do this." Arthur said.

"Let me do this." Kaldur said bluntly as he did not turn to face his king.

"Okay. You will be able to talk to us through what is happening, but we will not be able to see what you will see." Manhunter said. "All you have to do is close your eyes and relax. Only you have the power to allow me to see as you do. Remember, these are nothing more than memories. Do you understand?" Manhunter explained.

"Will I be able to get out of the memory?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes." Manhunter replied.

Kaldur slowly closed his eyes and allowed himself to be embraced into the memory. He was sent back into the hole, seeing himself chained into the wall. Kaldur almost couldn't recognize himself. His hair was to his shoulders, he looked almost like a skeleton, and several small pools of blood and small pieces of bloody torn flesh were underneath his rough bare feet. Kaldur walked towards himself and saw how badly his gills were slashed.

He instinctively touched his gill in the real world, making himself flinch in the chair.

"Kaldur what do you see?" Manhunter asked.

"I still remember being cold." Kaldur mumbled as he looked around the room.

Then he heard the door swing open, his mind instantly froze.

"Kaldur, what happened? You shut me out." Manhunter asked.

He saw a man in black clothing walk into the room. Even though it was purely a memory, Kaldur was still afraid. The light was too bright for Kaldur to get a good look at him.

"I could never see his face. The blinding light was always above me. Even now as I remember this day, I still feel the heat radiating off the lamp." Kaldur explained as his body started to sweat.

He takes off the his jacket as he feels heat beaming on him. Kaldur watched from a distance as the man wearing his army boots came towards his chained body while twirling his army knife in his hand. He held the knife to his gills and slashed his gills. Kaldur screamed as a small piece of bloody flesh slid off the knife. Kaldur was not about to hear himself scream in reality. As Kaldur screamed, torturer makes a small incision on his arm and injected a brown liquid substance in his veins. Kaldur's body instantly started to shake violently as the liquid substance filled his blood stream.

"This is called fear gases. I had it modified so it can be in a liquid form. You have about 15 minutes before your worst nightmare attack you. You can make it stop, all you have to do is repeat after me, 'Please kill me.' That is all I need from you." The man explained.

What Kaldur didn't know was that he was actually saying this in reality. His mothers along with a few other people in the League were in shock and even some were almost in tears.

Manhunter was overcome with Kaldur's emotions. The one emotion he was confused on was acceptance. Before he could even think the question through, Kaldur spoke for him.

"I was okay with death. Day after wretched day it was a war zone and a bloody battle for survival. I never found the courage to ask him to end it all for me. Part of me wanted to live for my loved ones. My fears of making mistakes and my past no longer became fears. I can still, to this day, hear my screams in that hole. I can still feel the cold steel knife cut into my gills. I can still see my blood and torn flesh on the ground. For years I could never find the courage to do what the people of Atlantis try to do to me, kill me. I was tempted to simply end it all. To put an end to all of my pain and suffering, but I was too much of a coward to do it. The faces of my loved ones plagued my mind. Ending my pain would have been a selfish thing to do." Kaldur admitted angrily.

For a split second, he almost sounded regretful. Like not killing himself was a mistake.

Kaldur saw himself shake his head and even scream in pure fear. Kaldur turned his head, not wanting to see the rest of it. It will plagued his dreams tonight, he does not need to see it before he lays his head to rest.

"Can you stop this now? I can not be of any help in this memory" Kaldur asked timidly.

"Of course." Manhunter said as the room began to fade.

Kaldur came back to the room, in reality. He was very confused on why his jacket was off and he was slightly sweating. He was able to wipe the sweat off this face and was even more confused on why his mothers along with a few League members were in tears.

"Mother, my Queen, are you alright? What happened?" Kaldur asked as he quickly got up and embraced his mother and queen.

He was surprised that his king was not in the room. He let them go and turned to face Canary

"Did I say something wrong?" Kaldur asked worriedly.

The League didn't say a word to him. They did looked at Kaldur in a new perspective of what happened to him. A way of pity.


	13. What Pity Does to a Man of Pride

The League along with the Team kept a close eye on him. They all looked at Kaldur from a distance with a bit of pity on their faces. Tula, Garth, Shalina, and Mera try to explain to them that showing pity to Kaldur is a bad idea. If Kaldur gets anything from Manta, it was his pride.

Pride is a big thing for Kaldur. At the Academy, Kaldur was taught loyalty, honor, duty, and he was even taught to have a sense of pride for serving his country. This soon lead up to Kaldur developing his own sense of pride. He was proud of all his accomplishments in his career as a soldier and as Aqualad. He was proud that even though everyone in his life put him down, he still rose above them.

Even before the kidnapping, the Team would basically have to force Kaldur to go to the infirmary if he was injured or even to force him to sit at the table to eat and make him go to sleep after a long mission. Kaldur could tell when people were giving him a pitiful look. Every time Kaldur walked down the hall, he could feel the pity radiating off the League. When people even talk to him, he could feel the pity in their voices. It reached the breaking point when he was at the pool trying to relax as he felt pitiful eyes staring at him while he was sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Stop it!" Kaldur shouted without turning his head to see who it was.

"What?" He heard Flash and Green Lantern ask simultaneously.

"I can feel your pity," Kaldur said as he got up angrily and walked away.

Flash wanted to go after him but Green Lantern stopped him.

Kaldur tried to keep his distance away from basically everyone for a few hours, so he went to his room. When he peaked his head out of the door of his room to see if anyone was there, he was pleased to see that the hallway was clear. He decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat since he refused to accept any food from anyone who offered it.

He arrived at the cafeteria and found a wrapped sandwich on the table. The entire cafeteria was empty so he finally had some peace and quiet. He took the sandwich from the table and took a seat next to the window. Before he ate the sandwich, he remember what happened to him the last time he tried to eat something. Before he took a bite of the sandwich, he wrapped it back up and went to find someone. He found Connor walking with Wolf and went to them.

"Hello Connor. May I ask you for a favor?" Kaldur asked timidly.

"Sure, what is it?" Connor asked.

"Can you see if anything abnormal is in this sandwich?" Kaldur asked trying to keep the nervousness he felt out of his voice.

"Okay," Connor agreed with a hint of confusion in his voice.

He looked at the sandwich and didn't see anything wrong with it. He couldn't detect anything that smelled odd about the sandwich either. He held it just above Wolf's nose and Wolf didn't smell anything odd about it either.

"It's fine. Kal, you okay?" Connor asked as he gave the sandwich back to him.

"I am fine. Thank you," Kaldur said as he took the sandwich back from Connor and started to walk away.

Connor didn't ask too much about that. He figured that it had to do with Kaldur being kidnapped, but he didn't think too much of it either.

Kaldur walked back to his spot in the cafeteria. He let his mind wander to life in the hole again. All he would try to do was think of who the man was that kidnapped and tormented him. As he remembered his tormentor, he remembered the uneasy presence he felt off the man. Maybe it was the way the man talk or how he stood. Maybe it was the cold stare he received from him. He simply did not know.

When he finished eating, he grazed his fingertip along his bandaged neck, causing him to flinch with a small hiss escaping from his chapped lips. He knew that the Team and the League looked at him differently because of his injuries and what ever he said during the mind session with Martian Manhunter. He tried to remember what he said but all he could remember from that session was Manhunter telling him to relax and entered his mind. He needed to talk to Annex about what happened. He went looking for his king to find him in the monitor room. He walked up behind his king and took a seat next to him.

"Hello my king," Kaldur said respectfully.

"Hello Kaldur. How are you today?" Aquaman asked.

"Besides the League watching me like hawks and giving me pitiful looks every two seconds. Besides that, I am well," Kaldur explained sarcastically.

"If you are implying that I had anything to do with that..." Aquaman said.

"I know you did. That and how you ordered the Team and the League to keep me in the dark about my case!" Kaldur retorted.

"I only want-" Aquaman started to say before he was interrupt by Kaldur.

"Wanted to protect me! I have heard that too many time this week," Kaldur said before he got up and left the room.

"Kaldur." Aquaman called out to him, but Kaldur just simply ignored him.

Kaldur just kept on walking out of the room. When he went back in his room, he found a file on his bed. He looked at it with curiosity before going to his bed to pick it up.

"Hello Kaldur," said a voice which made Kaldur jump in shock.

He turned around quickly to see that it was Secret. He stood in the corner of the room behind the door.

"You are Secret," Kaldur said as he looked at him in surprise.

"Yes. In the file is everything that the League has on your case," Secret said as he motioned his hand at the file.

"I thought you were ordered by my king to not give me any information about my case," Kaldur said in shock as he looked at the file on the bed.

"You deserve to know the truth," Secret said to him.

"I know of you Secret. You know everyone's secrets. Everyone believes that if I know the identity of my torturer, I would kill him. You would not have given me this file if you truly believed that I was going to kill him," Kaldur explained as he looked at Secret with a grateful smile.

"That is true. And Kaldur, you didn't get this from me," Secret said before he left the room.

"Secret, thank you," Kaldur said as he went to shut the door.

Kaldur went to his bed and picked up the file. He exhaled heavily as he opened the file.


	14. Therapy Session

The night when Secret came into his room and gave him the file, Kaldur went through the file page by page carefully. The League had 20 men as suspects in the kidnapping and torture of Kaldur. He could instantly eliminate about 8 of the men since they were of different race, height, weights, and have different occupations. When he heard a knock at his door, he started to hide the files underneath his mattress. He went to the door and was slightly shocked to see that it was Black Canary.

"This is a surprise, Black Canary. I am going to assume that you are not here on a social call." Kaldur assumed.

"I hate to say it, but you are correct. We need to have a chat," Black Canary said.

"What time is it?" Kaldur asked curiously.

"Around 8 o'clock in the morning," Black Canary replied to Kaldur.

Kaldur honestly lost track of time. The last time he checked the clock, it was around 11 o'clock in the evening. 10 whole hours went by.

"Kaldur, are you okay?" Black Canary asked worriedly.

"Hm. Yes, I am fine. Sorry I was just lost in my train of thought. Shall we get going?" Kaldur said as he came out of his clouded mind.

"Yes, follow me," Black Canary said as she started to walk to the therapy room.

Kaldur followed behind her slowly.

When they arrived into the medium size room with cream color walls and a two lounge chairs, Kaldur knew he was in for a treat. He knew that this was about his mental state of mind. Canary motioned him to sit down in one of the chairs.

"Kaldur, you know that we need to talk about what happened," Canary said bluntly.

"I know. Black Canary, you do know that nothing you say to them about me is going to change Aquaman's mind, right?" Kaldur explained.

"About what?" Canary asked.

"About Aqualad. He's going to send me back to Atlantis no matter what anybody else says. In all honestly, Aqualad died the minute I was forced into the van. So you see, no matter what you say, in favor of me or not, I am going back to Atlantis and I will remain there, forever. And there is nothing you can do to stop it," Kaldur explained as he voice began to shake.

"You don't know that. Look, let's just get back to what I came here to you to talk to you about. Can you tell me about what was going on through your mind when you were held captive?" Canary asked.

"I was scared. I always thought that I was going to die. I kept thinking about all of the things I wanted to do in my life. All the things I ever dreamed of. All the people I would have left behind. My team, my king and queen, my mother," Kaldur explained in a soft and slightly fearful tone.

"Did you ever think of a way to escape?" Canary asked.

"_If you __ever_ _think of trying_ _to escape, I will kill everyone you love. Starting with your mother." _

"No," Kaldur said simply.

"Why not?" Canary asked.

"My legs were broken, when they began to heal he would just break them again," Kaldur lied smoothly.

"Understandable. The doctor said that you were extremely underweight. Can you explain that?" Canary asked as she looked at the file in her hand.

_Kaldur looked longingly at the bowl of yellow slop in front of him. He was about to reach out and grab it but a fat rat that came from the wall got to the bowl first. The rat dove in the bowl and nibbled at the slop. When the rat got out of the bowl, it died. Kaldur took the bowl and threw it at the wall. _

"I can not say that I can," Kaldur said watching his words.

"Why is that?" Canary pressed.

"I try not to think about it," Kaldur said.

"Okay then. What about your scars and bruises? How did that happen?" Canary asked.

"He would beat me up everyday. He would wheel in a cart full of weapons, chains, and a steel baseball bat on one occasion. He would ask me a question. I would always reply with 'go to hell' before he began to beat me," Kaldur said as he sighed heavily.

"What was the question?" Canary asked.

Kaldur froze in his seat. He looked Canary in the eye and thought of a way to avoid answering the question.

"Do not make me answer that," Kaldur said in a soft yet stern tone.

"Kaldur please, answer the question," Canary basically ordered.

"He would ask me if I was ready to die. I would tell him 'never'," Kaldur asked as the memory of the questions came in his mind.

_The cart was wheeled in slowly. Kaldur's whole body __froze in fear_ _but his face was kept stern, no matter how scared he was_ _deep down inside.__This time __he brought in_ _two guns. __Kaldur's_ _mind slowly went to all __of __the things __the torture_ _was going to do to him. The main one that Kaldur thought of was being shot._

"_Are you ready to die today?" The man asked slowly. _

"_No," Kaldur said sternly as he braced himself for the shot. _

_Bang! Kaldur screamed as the bullet was lodged in his leg. Bang! Bang! Bang! Three shots rang throughout the small room as three more bullets became lodged in his legs and arms. The man left him there bleeding before he walked away. Kaldur was released from his chains. Tears made their way down his bloody face as he tried to breath through the pain. Sobs forced their way out of his throat. He wanted __the_ _pain to stop. He felt a soft hand on his knee cap and flinched away. _

"Kaldur!" Canary said in shock as she tried to bring him back.

Kaldur's head popped up and soon came back to full reality. HE saw Canary's hand on his knee to shake him back to reality. He wiped his eyes to dry his tears but Canary caught them.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I remembered something, I'm sorry. Are we done here?" Kaldur asked bluntly.

"What did you remember?" She asked curiously.

"I-it was a gun. He shot me with it in my arms and legs. Can I go now?" Kaldur asked as he got nervous.

"You know that we are not done yet?" Canary said as Kaldur got up and headed to the door.

"For now we are." Kaldur said as he walked out of the door and headed to his room.

Canary sighed heavily and turned off the hidden recorder under the small coffee table. She felt horrible for recording their session. She went to the meeting hall and placed the recorder on the table. She was faced with the founding members and Aquaman.

"What happened?" Aquaman asked worriedly

"Just listen to the tape," She answered feeling conflicted.

They listened to the recording and was satisfied with most of it. Aquaman was surprised by Kaldur being snippy as he was. When they got to when Kaldur was having the flashback, they heard Kaldur muttering something in Atlantean.

"_Neptun ju lutem më fal për atë që unë jam gati për të bërë. Unë nuk dua për të dashurit e mi për ta vajtuar mua, por unë jam aq i lodhur. Neptun, ju lutem mbrojtur një tim të dashur." _

"Neptune please forgive me for what I am about to do. I do not wish for my loved ones to mourn me but I am so tired. Neptune, please protect my loved ones. It's like Kaldur was praying for forgiveness. Oh my son,'' Aquaman translated as he started to realize something.

"What?" Flash asked.

"I remember that the doctor said something about marks on his wrists. He said it was self inflicted. After hearing what Kaldur said then that..." Aquaman refused to finish the last sentence.

"There was a chance that Kaldur tried to kill himself," Batman finished for him.

Canary held her hand to her mouth in shock along with Hawkgirl and WonderWoman. Aquaman was two seconds away from sobbing in his hands because his son almost tried to kill himself.

"What did this monster do to my son?" Aquaman said as tears started to roll down his face.

"Are we going to put Kaldur on suicide watch?" Flash asked worriedly.

"Kaldur is not going to like that," Aquaman said as he wiped away his tears.

"It doesn't matter if he likes it or not. We can't allow him to hurt himself," Superman said.

"We could try another therapy session, but I don't think he would go for another session like that again," Canary imputed.

"I don't think Kaldur would try a second attempt," Green Lantern said.

"Care to share with the rest of the class." Flash asked with a small chuckle.

"His file says that he was in the Atlantean Military, right?" Lantern said.

"Yes, he was in the Academy when he was 9 and he instated at the age of 11," Aquaman said.

"Well, I don't know how you trained them but how I was trained was to never talk to the enemy. My guess is that he tried to kill himself but something went wrong. He would have tried it again but he was too scared to try. I guess he was either caught in the act or that the fear of dying actually made him stop. Maybe even leaving people behind that loved him shook him. All that I can figure out is that Kaldur will not make a second attempt," Lantern explained as he pulled up his file.

"And you know this because?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Look at the injury. If he was actually going to do it, it would have been deeper. All he did was barely penetrated his skin. Kaldur was trained to kill and not to hesitant while doing it. If he really wanted to kill himself, he would have tried it again and got it right," Lantern explained as he pulled up the picture of Kaldur's wrist.

"He has a point. Just to be safe, all we could do is keep an eye on him but not too close. We don't want to provoke him into doing something he would regret later on," Batman said.

"One more thing. What are we going to do about Kaldur's eating habit? We tried to make him eat something but all he does is push it aside. The doctor said that he is severely underweight," Canary said.

"We can't force him to eat. If he doesn't eat within 3 days, then we can place him on an IV drip. Anything else?" Batman explained.

"Kaldur talked about how Aqualad died the second he was shoved in that van. He also said that the second that his gills are healed that he would be taken back to Atlantis for good. My question is this, what are you going to do with Aqualad and Kaldur after he has recovered." Canary asked curiously.

"He will go back to Atlantis until further notice. And what I do with my protege is none of your concern," Aquaman said as he got up and walked away.

"You know if you do this, it will destroy Kaldur," Canary said to him as he stopped in front of the door.

"Excuse me?" Aquaman said with a small chuckle.

"If you take Aqualad away from him it will kill him. Aqualad is the only thing keep him stable. Take that away from him and I guarantee you that it will kill him. Not to mention that he will never forgive you," Canary explained as her motherly instincts kicked in.

"This doesn't concern you," Aquaman said as he walked out of the room.

"Why are Atlanteans so stubborn?" Canary said as she sat down tiredly.

"I have no idea," Batman said as he too sounded exhausted.


	15. Break point

Two months went by since Kaldur returned home. The League was treating Kaldur no different, but his team was giving him space. The Team knew that Kaldur was still processing what happened to him. He honestly opened himself up more to his team more than to his own mentor. The Team would talk to him in his room, only one or two of them. Sometimes they would talk for hours and it usually would ended in Kaldur crying with his friends crying with him. They honestly felt the pain Kaldur poured his heart out to them. M'gann felt the pain that he was in every time he was in her presence for more than ten seconds. Sometimes at the end of their talks, he would cry himself to sleep with tear stains drying on his cheeks.

He was still talking to Manta. No news on his mystery man. Kaldur tried talking to his mother about this but he just ended up hugging her tightly in tears. His mother understood his troubles about letting his emotions out. Kaldur was always fearful of letting Shalina in. He could never explain it. The idea of being emotionally open with his mother just put the fear of Neptune in him.

Shalina would just rub his back and hummed to him softly. When she came to his room, he would be crying from a nightmare or a flashback. She sat on his bed and allowed him to place his head in her lap. She would cradle his head in her lap as if he was a small child and calmly sooth her child. Shalina never asked why he was crying or asked him to talk about the nightmares. She knew that Kaldur would never answer the question anyway. Also that he was still processing what happened to him mentally. She ended up tucking Kaldur back in bed as if he was a again child and kissing his forehead and staying with him for the night. On that rare occasion or two, she would lie down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Kaldur felt better when she was in the protective embrace of his mother.

Kaldur honestly tried to avoid Tula, Garth, and even his Queen. He didn't want their pity. He had enough pity to go around from the League and his king. Tula tried to talk to him, but he would shut her out. Garth knew that Kaldur wouldn't say anything about what he was feeling. He learned that from when they were children at school. Tula and Garth could tell Kaldur a million and one times that they were here for him but he still wouldn't change his mind on the subject.

This leads to the present. Kaldur sitting by the pool, swinging his legs in the water, alone with his thoughts, when Garth and Tula came to him and sat on both sides of him, Tula on his left and Garth on his right.

"Kaldur, you know that you can talk to us about what happened," Tula said after a few minutes of silences.

"Tula, I know that," Kaldur said with a small sigh.

"Then why are you avoiding us and Queen Mera? Why are you simply refusing to talk to us?" Garth asked feeling slightly annoyed.

"I need time," Kaldur said, telling himself the age old lie.

"It has been two month! How much time could you need!" Garth said growing even more irritated.

"Garth, you are not helping," Tula scowled him.

"This is why I do not tell you about this. You have a short temper and you make it impossible to tell you anything," Kaldur said in an exhausted tone.

"I am allowed to be irritated. You tell those surface dwellers about your trauma instead of your own kind," Garth explained angrily while he stood up in anger.

"With your temper Garth, I am shock that I have not told you anything," Kaldur remarked.

"We only want to help you Kaldur. You are our brother and we love you very much," Tula explained as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I need time. I have to go," Kaldur said as he got up and walked to his room.

Kaldur sat on his bed mentally exhaustion from what happened earlier and called the one person who wouldn't and hasn't pitied him, Roy. He slowed leaned on the bed and waited for an answer.

_"Hello?" _Roy answered.

"Hello my friend," Kaldur said with a small smile.

_"Hey Kal. It's good to hear from you," _Roy said with a small smile starting to form.

"Can you do me a favor and come pick me up. If it is not too much trouble." Kaldur said hesitantly.

_"I'm about to get off work. I can come get you in about twenty minute. That cool?" _Roy explained while he picked up the pace to his locker.

"That is perfectly fine. Thank you my friend. I need this," Kaldur agreed with a small sigh of relief.

_"No prob Kal. I gotta go but I'll be up there soon," _Roy said.

"Thank you. See you soon," Kaldur said as he hung up the phone.

Roy came to the Watchtower twenty minutes later, on the dot, and he took Kaldur to his apartment. Kaldur always liked going to Roy's apartment. He felt so relaxed there. When they entered his apartment, Kaldur went to the couch instantly and literally sunk into the couch. Roy went to the fridge and grabbed two beers. He handed the second beer to Kaldur and waited for his usual 'No thank you my friend" but he was shocked that he took it.

"Since when did you start drinking?" Roy asked with a chuckle as he sat down in his usual old beaten up chair.

"Call it an exception," Kaldur said as he took the beer.

"What are we toasting to?" Roy asked.

"To coming home and to being alive," Kaldur said as he held up his bottle.

"I'll drink to that," Roy said as he clinked his bottle neck to Kaldur's.

"If my mother or Queen Mera found out I was drinking, they would kill me," Kaldur said softly. "What they do not know will not harm them," he adds as he took a long swig.

"Kal, you seem frustrated. Talk to me," Roy realized.

"It is Garth and Tula. Garth's temper is getting the better of him. Once again," Kaldur answered.

"You know he is worried about you," Roy said.

"I know he is," Kalur said while he used his thumb to circle the rim of the bottle.

"You know he doesn't like me or the kids right," Roy said with a small chuckle.

"That I also know. I am going to assume that you know of their engagement," Kaldur said.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't have noticed. I heard your Queen talking to Tula about a wedding. I assumed that it wasn't the Queen's own wedding. I'm sorry Kal," Roy apologize.

"I figured they would. It is about time they came public about their relationship," Kaldur said with a small depressed smile.

"Kal, you still love her don't you?" Roy asked, already knowing the answer.

"I will always love her, But that does not mean I will not learn how to fall out of love with her," Kaldur said as he took a long swig of the bottle.

"Has the League found any suspects in the case?" Roy asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but I don't know who. They are keeping me 'out of the loop', as they say in my case," Kaldur said with a small chuckle.

"That sucks Kal. Is there anything I can do?" Roy asked feeling slightly guilty.

"You know if the League finds my kidnapper, I will never be able to live with myself," Kaldur explained, completely off topic. "He took everything from me. Everything. I told myself, when I came to the surface, that if I did everything right, and if I could go to sleep with my conscience clean, then I was going to be okay. I did everything tight and look where it has gotten me," He explained with a pitifully chuckle.

"Kal," Roy said but Kaldur's glare stopped him instantly.

"I wanted a life. I wanted to wake up in the morning and smile at what the day will bring. I was so tired of being tired. I was tired of the abuse I suffered at the Academy. I wanted a little piece of happiness. I had this ridiculous notion that I deserved happiness," Kaldur said angrily while keeping a calm tone. "I want him dead, Roy. He deserves to pay for ruining my life. I will be forced to return back to Atlantis anyway, I wish to call it Aqualad's Last Mission," Kaldur said as tears of anger and pain rolled down his slightly scared face.

Roy put his beer down and went to Kaldur's side. He pulled him into a tight hug. Kaldur released all of his emotions onto Roy's shoulder in the form of loud sobs. Kaldur clung to Roy tightly as if he was going to disappear if he let Roy go. Roy didn't say anything to Kaldur. He didn't try to quiet down his sobs. All he could do was hold Kaldur tightly and let him cry his heart out.

Hours went by until Kaldur simply cried himself to sleep. Roy picked Kaldur up bridal style and let him sleep in his bed. He believed that Kaldur deserved a good night sleep. He tucked Kaldur in bed, after taking off his hoodie and shoes and went to the door. He decided to leave the lights on increase Kaldur woke up.

If anyone asked Roy if he believed Kaldur was capable of murder a year ago he would have said hell no. Now, seeing Kaldur this emotional unstable and desperate, he would honestly hesitate on his answer. He doesn't hesitate, ever.


	16. The Name

I send out prayers for those of Paris...U will always be remembered and never forgotten...#prayforparis

* * *

It would be another two weeks until Kaldur was called back into therapy. This time, the following members of the League along with: his king and queen, his mother, Tula, and Garth, were asked to attend as well. He looked around the room in curiosity until he saw his king motioning him to sit in the chair next to him. He took his seat and stared at Canary, who was sitting in front of him.

"Kaldur, we want to try something different today. We want to put you under hypothesize," she explained.

"Is this safe?" Kaldur asked slightly nervous.

"Yes. We will be monitoring you the entire time. Okay," Batman answered.

"Okay, let's just get this over with," Kaldur said as he could feel a headache coming.

J'onzz placed his hand on his temple and focused. Kaldur was soon put to sleep and J'onzz sat down in Canary's chair when she got up.

"Kaldur, I want you to relax. Keep your mind at ease and focus on my voice. Am I understood?" J'onzz explained.

"Yes," Kaldur said sleeply.

"Now, take me back to a time when you were happy. Tell me about it," He ordered softly.

Kaldur thought for about a good ten minutes. This was honestly disturbing to a few members of the League. He smiled softly before a low hum escaped from his lips. His hands started to glow lightly as his posture started to become relaxed.

"Momma," Kaldur whispered happily with the smallest smile starting to form upon his lips.

Shalina slightly frowned sadly at Kaldur's words while Mera smiled since he only called her 'momma'.

"What about her?" J'onzz asked curiously.

"She is singing to me. I love her singing voice. I-momm,." Kaldur said with a small smile that changed to an angry look.

"What is happening? Talk to me," J'onzz ordered.

"Let her go. It's not her fault!" Kaldur muttered angrily.

"Who? Who has her?" J'onzz asked.

"Father, please do not harm he!" Kaldur ordered firmly as he tried to move in his chair.

"Kaldur, I need you to calm down. I want you to take me out of this memory. Relax," J'onzz said.

Kaldur calmed his breathing and relaxed in the chair.

"Good. Now Kaldur, think back to the morning you were taken," He said trying to keep his voice soothing.

"I woke up around 5:30. I didn't sleep much the night before," Kaldur said.

"Why not?" J'onzz asked.

"Newlyweds on the floor above me," Kaldur explained with a small chuckle.

Arthur grinned at Kaldur's chuckle. He hasn't heard Kaldur smile or even grin in mouths.

"What did you do when you got up?" J'onzz asked.

"I got dressed and went to check on my neighbor. Then I went out on my run. I was going to call my mother, but I told myself that I would when I arrived at the cave," Kaldur explained as his fingers went to his neck.

"Why are you touching your neck. Did something happen?" He asked.

"My locket. I would kiss it before I left anywhere. It would be for good luck for the day," Kaldur said softly.

All three of his parents smiled happily, with tears swelling in Mera's and Selina's eyes.

"Where were you running to?" J'onzz asked.

"The beach. It is not that far away from my apartment. It was a nice way for me to unwind in the morning before training," Kaldur said as his body soon began to fully relaxed.

"What happened while you were running?" J'onzz asked.

"I was running down the alley. I felt a presence behind me. I tried to go to the street, thinking it would get frightened of being in the public eye," Kaldur explained as his breathing became labored.

"What happened next?" J'onzz asked keeping his voice even.

"He knocked me out and pushed me in the van. I think it was white. I am not sure. I remember being tied up and drugged. I felt a sharp pain in my neck. The inside was cold and it smelled awful. Like it has not been cleaned in months. But it was somewhat organized and clean looking. When I woke up my weapons were taken from me. My clothes were torn, I was chained to the wall," Kaldur said as his posture straightened and his voice became meek and fearful.

"It's okay. You are in the Watchtower. You are safe." J'onzz said as he tried to sooth him.

Kaldur's arm lit up and the glass and pitcher of water began to boil. Kaldur's hands began to open and close, making a fist. He turned his hand as if he was trying to avoid something.

"No! Please stop!" Kaldur shouted fearfully.

Superman and Aquaman had to put their hands on his shoulders to keep him in place.

"Kaldur, I want you to listen to my voice. I am going to count backwards from ten. When I reach one you will open your eyes and wake up," J'onzz explained firmly.

"Wait!" Kaldur shouted as an image of his attacked started to form.

"Ten," J'onzz said.

"It can not be," Kaldur said in shock.

"Nine, Eight,"

"No. Why?" Kaldur muttered in shock.

"Seven. Six. Five,"

"Why me? I don't understand," Kaldur said as his body trembled.

"Four. Three. Two. One." J'onzz snapped his fingers and Kaldur's eyes snapped open.

Kaldur struggled to take in deep breaths and nearly collapsed in his chair. His mother and Queen came to his side and tried to talk to him. They asked him what he saw and if he was okay several times but all Kaldur did was sit there in a silent shock state.

"Kaldur, what did you see?" Canary asked.

"I thought I saw my attacked. I was pulled out too quickly. May I be excused?" Kalsur said in shock.

"Yes but," Batman said as Kaldur shot up out of his chair and left the room.

Kaldur ran to his room and locked the door. He picked up his phone and called Amanda.

"_Kaldur, why are you…_" She started to say but didn't finish.

"Listen to me very carefully. Stop working on my case. Now," Kaldur ordered bluntly.

"_Why would you want that?_" She asked in slight surprise.

"Please Amanda, you have to listen to me. If you work on my case I promised you, you will get hurt. Promise this to me Amanda," Kaldur explained in a protective voice.

"_Okay. You better know what you're doing,_" Amanda said as she hung up.

Kaldur got on his laptop that Robin gave him as a welcome home present and looked up the name, Clay G. Illing.


	17. Interview

Two more months go by and both Kaldur, Team, and the League have found nothing. Kaldur would have a small time period of remembrance but he wouldn't tell anyone about them. He would write them in a personal journal that he kept locked away in his temporary room. With weeks of therapy, he slowly regains his balance, but he had to use a cane. An Atlantean came to the Watchtower every once or twice a week to treat Kaldur's gills. It was still painful to touch them since the healer had to cut away the infection and use a gel which burned away the remaining infection. There was still one more problem; his diet. It was still a struggle to get him to eat meals when it was made from another person. On the rare occasion when he did eat, it was only when he made it by himself. No one was allowed in the kitchen with him while he was cooking. The fear of being poisoned again was too great. He couldn't even turn away from his plate for even one second without picking mentally.

The League, Team, and family, of course, gave him time and space that he needed. He has been through a trauma and they understood that he was still trying to process what happened. But in all honestly, they were starting to worry about only became worse when Lois Lane began to pressure Superman into trying to get an interview with Kaldur. This brings us to the present, the League along with Shalina having a meeting discussing what to do about the situation.

"I am merely saying, Arthur, that this should be Kaldur's decision," Superman explained while he trying to calm his nerves.

"I do not want him to do this. He has been through enough already," Arthur argued, keeping his voice firm.

"He is still living through this every day. Maybe talking about this will help," Canary added.

"I have a question, why are we giving our opinion about this? This decision should be Kaldur and his alone," Flash said. "Does he even know about this?" He asked.

"Agreed. Kaldur is old enough to make this decision for himself," Batman added.

"This is Kaldur's story, his life, Arthur. Let him tell it,"

"He is not mentally stable for this."

"Should I not have a say in this matter?" Kaldur voice asked from behind the corner before stepping into the room.

"Kaldur please go back to…." Arthur began to order but was cut off.

"No. I wish to do the interview,"

"Please Kaldur reconsider,"

"No. This is my life, my reality, I want to do this. I will do this without your approval, my king. I am sorry , but I have made my decision. You can not change my mind,"

Arthur sat in shock at his words. He ran his fingers through his blond hair and let out a tired sigh before speaking.

"Unë vetëm dua të mbrojtur ju." **(I only want to protect you, my son.)**

"Unë dua për të mbrojtur veten" **(I want to protect myself.)**

"Në qoftë se unë mund të Folësi-" **(If I may speak)** Shalina said while standing.

They both stopped arguing and looked at Shalina, nodding gently.

"Unë vetëm dua biri im për të shëruar. Dhe në qoftë se ky është një hap drejt shërimit pas Kaldur'ahm, të marrë atë hap. Unë do t'ju mbështesë pa marrë parasysh çfarë." **(I only want my son to heal. And if this is a step toward healing then Kaldur'ahm, take that step. I will support you no matter what.)**

They embraced each other tightly, Shalina rubbing his back. They separated and she kissed his temple softly.

"Be brave my son."

"I will try mother," he held her hand and faced the league. "When is the interview?"

That same week on Friday, Kaldur was in a dressing room at the TV studio where the interview was being held in Metropolis. He sat nervously in the room, staring determinedly at his own reflection. His queen, king, and Shalina were in the room, telling Kaldur what to say and how to respond the questions. He knew exactly what he was going to say so he tuned them out. He would never have agreed nor consider doing the interview unless he had it planned out. A woman came in and put a microphone several minutes later. After he was microphoned, Shalina kissed his temple lovingly and gave him a short tight squeeze. Kaldur nodded softly to his king and queen and allowed his mother to walk him to the set. They embraced tightly before he went across to his seat. The camera counted backward from five as Kaldur' mind started to race with regrets and self-doubt. By the time the cameraman reached one, it was far too late. There was no turning back now. He took his deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Lois Lane and this is a special interview with Aqualad. He was taken from an alleyway last year and now has returned home," Lois said into the camera before turning to face him. "So Aqualad I must ask, how are you? I know that might be one of the most asked questions but, how are you doing?" She asked in a gentle voice similar to a mother's.

Kaldur simply sat in his chair and pondered the question. He knew exactly what everyone wanted to hear; that he was okay. He did not want to lie anymore. He was going to get through to the truth even if it hurt him. He knew that every time he said that he was okay, he was simply lying to himself and to the people who love him.

"I have been asked that question a lot as of late," Kaldur began carefully. "But I have always responded with the answer yes I am okay. I assume that I am trying to spare the feelings on my loved ones. I am going to be bluntly honest with you Ms. Lane-"

"Lois, please call my Lois," she interrupted with a small smile.

"Of course, Lois. I was taken from my family and loved ones for an entire year. I missed missions, watching my team grow, my mother's birthday, my best friend's engagement. I am sadly unable to receive these moments. I assume I will not be okay for a long time," he explained choosing his words carefully.

"That is amazing to admit but it must be hard."

"It is. I am a man of pride. Admitting this is extremely difficult for me. Doing a lot of things now have been difficult due to my injuries."

"Can you give me some examples?"

"Well, um, I guess walking is a major problem now. They are times when I experience the pain of when the injury first happened, Phantom Pain if you will."

"I can only imagine how that could be."

"I honestly do not know what is worse; physical pain or the psychological pain."

"Of course, is there anything we can do to make you comfortable?"

"No no no Lois I am comfortable. It hurts more to stand than sit."

"Alright then. May I asked for you to talk about the physical pain?"

"Well, I am still haunted by what I have experienced,"

"Obviously."

"And with that, I still have images of what I endured. I to this day still experiences the withdrawal."

"You say the word 'withdraw' as if you mean drugs. Were you given substances that in time, you became addicted to?"

"Yes. He, my kidnapper, injected me repeated with a substance. My body had grown very dependent on this substance."

"You are going through detox then?"

"Yes, I am."

"Wow, I am simply shocked. For someone going through detox you look better than most people would in your situation."

"Thank you. I have my mother and amazing doctors from the Watchtower; a;long with my Team and League to help me with this process of moving forward and getting help."

"I wanted to touch on that. How have your loved one taken to this? I know this is a shock to them all, as I would imagine, but this effect any relationships?"

"In a way yes and no. Two of my friends have come to the surface and they have very strong opinions on what should happen after my recovery."

"Meaning whether you should remain on the surface and continue being Aqualad."

"Yes, in my opinion, they are trying to protect me but I think it should be up to myself and Aquaman."

"How has Aquaman helped you this time?"

"He has helped me significantly, but I-I would not necessarily agree with his methods."

"Can you explain that in depth?"

"Well, he has supported me tremendously. Every single doctor's appointment, there for my therapy session, even helping me get around the Watchtower, he has helped me. But he has placed eyes on my through League members. I understand that he wants me to be safe, at the same time, I need to have a bit of freedom and space in order to handle everything."

"He sounds like a father to me."

Kaldur had a small chuckle. "To be honest he is the only father figure in my life. Do not get me wrong, my mother raised me wonderfully; I partially believe that I am the person I am today due to the two wonderful women in my life-"

"I know your mother is here with us today but who is the second woman?"

"The Queen of Atlantis. She raised me when I had to leave my mother for a period of time."

"You left your home? How come?"

"My-I" sighed softly "Things in my life- the people in my life forced me to leave home with my mother."

"Would you say you were subjected to abuse as a child."

"I would not say abuse, more along the lines of exposed to violence."

"I see. With the what you experience, it is a miracle that you are where are now."

"Many people have been through far worse than I have."

"This is true. Tell me more about the support you have. You mentioned the support of the Queen and your mother."

"My Team has given me space yet counseling. It has been a huge help for me. The League they have watchful eyes on me which is somewhat comforting. Two of my friends, that I have previously mentioned, have supported me as well. I feel an immense amount of support from them all."

"That is incredible to have that support. May I ask what about Aqualad?"

"Of course."

"What-oh, I'm sorry but we have to skip that question," her head turned to hear what is going on in her ear piece.

Kaldur turned his body to see that Aquaman vanished out of thin air.

"Ms. Lane, please ask your question," he insisted while turning back to her.

"I have been given orders not to."

"This is my life. Please, it is my right to determine what I will say about my life. Not my king's; not anymore," he kept his eyes firmly on her but not in a glare, but as a plea.

"What is going to happen to Aqualad? Are you going to retire or be trained again to continue your work?"

Kaldur thought about this for several long minutes. He sighed softly before looking up at her.

"Well, I hope that I am able to remain on the surface. The surface has become a home to me, one I am not ready to lose. But at the end of the day, it is my king's decision. I can only hope for the best outcome in this situation."

"That all we can hope for, Is there anything else you want to touch on before we end this?"

"There is one thing," he turned to face the camera directly. "To the man who kidnapped me I only have to say this; I know who you are. All I have to do is find where you are. And when I do, will make sure you will never hurt anyone ever again," Kaldur's eyes turned cold and dark.

The atmosphere in the room became heavy while Kaldur leaned back in his chair and turned to send Lois a kind smile.

"That seems like a threat Aqualad?"

"I do not make threats, I make promises."

"And I have no doubt. You are a brave person to come here to do this so I, on behalf of the Daily Planet and to the survivors of kidnapping and abuse and violence, thank you for telling your story."

"Thank you for letting me tell my story."

"That's all for tonight everyone. Until next time. This is Lois Lane," she smiled softly while smiling softly.

When they went off the air, Losi got up and hugged Kaldur tightly. They talked softly about an update show in a couple of months, and of course me he agreed. They walked backstage and he introduced her to his mother. Shalina, at first my did it take kindly to Lois; but after talking about how brave Kaldur was and asking for her blessing to do another interview, she soon respected her. When Shalina and Kaldur reached the dressing room they were faced with a displeased King.

"Who is it?" He demanded.

"How should I know Aquaman," he walked to his chair to rest his legs.

"Kaldur'ahm, do you know who kidnapped you?"

"No," Kaldur looked him directly in his eye.

"I don't believe that."

"And I believe that you know exactly who he is and I am not accusing you of lying."

"Kaldur!" Shalina scowled lightly.

"This is not about me."

"You are correct my liege. This is about me! I need this for me, for my own sanity!"

"Which the exact reason why I do not want you anywhere near this."

"Too late! I'm already involved!"

"I knew this was a terrible idea."

"Arthur please calm-"

"No, my queen let him say it. What was a terrible idea?"

"You dealing with what happened in this manner."

"This! You are taking your anger out on the wrong person!"

"Like how I took my anger out on you when I was told about my biological father. Oh wait a minute, that incorrect, you did not tell me that either," Kaldur kept his eyes glared at him.

"That is enough!" Shalina ordered.

"I was only obeying your mother's wishes. I wanted to tell you but she did not want me to."

"This is my life we are talking about here. I should have been told!"

"That was your mother wishes, not mine."

"What was your then? For me to never find out who my abductor me."

"You will find that out Kaldur but I do not-"

"Want me to get hurt? Too late!" Kaldur painfully stood and left the room.

He stormed carefully outside to the Bioship and they flew back to the Watchtower. Aquaman started to follow him but Mera stopped him. They went into the Javelin and headed to the Watchtower.


	18. Aftermath

The Team took him back to the Watchtower and he angrily limped to his room. He received a phone call from Manta, causing him to lock the door.

"Hello," he mentally prepared himself for the news.

_"__I know where he is."_

"What is the location?" he reached for a pen and paper.

_"__I want something in return for my services."_

"David-"

_"__Let me talk to your mother."_

"That is not happening."

_"__How badly do you want to find him?"_

"You know this answer already."

_"__Then let me talk to her."_

Kaldur sighed heavily , no longer having a choice. "Hold on," he left the room and quickly looked for his mother, finding her strolling down the hall. "Mother, I need a favor?"

"What is it, my son?" She asked slightly worried.

"He wants to talk to you," he handed her the phone.

"Who is the 'he'?"

"Mother, it's him."

She sighed softly and took the phone into her hands. "Hello, David. Why are you calling my son, asking to speak to me? Why would he-oh? That sounds like my son. He's more my son than yours. David, if you pull a trick on my son, so help me, David, I will personally destroy you. Help my son find him," she gave Kaldur back the phone. "Here."

"Thank you mother," he hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Now, you got what you asked for, where is he?" He walked down the hall briskly to his room.

_"__He is at an abandoned military base in Arizona. It should be familiar to you Kaldur'ahm._

"Why is that?"

"It is the same military base you were found in."

Kaldur froze as his body shuddered. He silently took a deep breath and found his voice to speak.

"Thank you," he hung up quickly and sat down on the bed with his throbbing head in his temple.

"Kaldur'ahm," Shalina knocked on the door and peeked her head. In the room.

"Yes mother," he looked up at her.

She walked into the room and kneels in front of him, holding him by his forearm gently. "If you are going after, him, the man who abducted you, I beg of you, do not trust David."

"Mother, sometimes in life, we have to make a deal with the devil, but I know how far I can go with him."

"Be careful my son."

Kaldur gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, before taking off to the zeta beam. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Roy shouted something that he couldn't make out, only to emerge in a jogging pants and a wife beater. Before Roy could even after a word, Kaldur said, "I need your help."

Roy ushered Kaldur into his home and Kaldur sat down on the couch. Roy sat in front of him, with a worried expression on his face.

"What's happening?"

"I need you to train me back into my original fighting form."

"Kal, you haven't trained in almost two years. It will be near impossible to get you back in full condition, especially in your current physical condition."

"I know the man who put me in this condition."

"Seriously? When? Who? How?" Roy sat up straighter.

"I guess I need to start from the beginning. It started when I was removed from a crime scene. It was a high-profile mission that me and the Team completely. Ms. Waller's men came and asked to speak with me privately. They took me to a truck and I spoke with her personally and we agreed that I would lean my services to her."

"What services? Why did she choose you specifically?" Roy went to grab two beers for the two of the, opening them.

"She wanted me to do surveillance for her, gather intel, basically what Batman requires for me and the Team. Why she chose me, I do not know, to this very day. She explained to me that due to my serve in the Atlantean military, she knew I would not ask too many questions and simply work to complete the task at hand."

"So your discipline?"

"Basically yes," Kaldur took a small sip from the beer.

"Okay, that explains why you were always so busy with missions and the reports."

"Indeed. The 'relationship', if you wish to call it that, was functioning well. Then she hired General Illing Clay."

"The man who kidnapped you?"

"Yes. Why he decided to kidnap me in particular, I have no idea."

"Do you have any actual evidence? Did you remember anything he said to you while he had you imprisoned?"

"He rambles for about an hour a day on how he wanted to save America from the metahumans like us. He was going to start with me and it will end with him solely protecting this nation. He said that metahumans are the cause of the problems we now face today. Batman brought Joker, Flash brought the Rogues, Green Arrow brought Slade and the League of Assassins. He would go on and n making it seem as if all of our villains came to be due to our existence."

"I've heard about him now. He leads the charge against the Justice League. He started a government petition to get the JL control of the government."

"I heard of this. I still need the training Roy, I need to stop him."

"It's gonna take weeks to get you back in fighting condition and with the pain, you are already in, Kaldur you can barely walk the hall of the Watchtower without breathing heavy."

"I don't care Roy. Please help me get my life back."

"The League will kill me if they know I'm training you, you know that right," Roy sighed in small frustration.

"I'll train myself at this point," Kaldur glared at him.

"Okay, fine, at least with me training you, you won't completely kill yourself," they clinked their beer bottled together and took a sip.

"Thank you, my friend. When do we start training?'

"Right now, let's hit the rooftop," Roy help Kaldur out of his seat and they went up the fire escape to the roof.

Robin was at the Cave running more test on the piece of the ID tag they found in the alley. He ra in for fingerprints or DNA and fortunately, he was able to find a small sample of ran it in the DNA database, globally by the way, and he, for the past, forty five minutes came up with nothing. He put his throbbing head in his hands while Wally dashed into the lab.

"How is the scan going-oh, not good apparently."

"I keep running the DNA sample against the entire criminal DNA database and nothing!"

"May I?"

"Course," Wally put a glove on and picked up the object.

He took control of the computer keyboard and was able to pull up an image of the ID tag.

"It says it is military grade metal. What if you can't find him because he isn't in the criminal system?"

"Kaldur did say something about a purple pin."

"The Purple Heart? That's impossible," Robin took the keyboard from Wally and searched the Purple Heart.

"It says the Purple Heart is given to the kin of soldiers who were wounded or killed in the hands of the enemy. So Kaldur could have been kidnapped by a family member of a soldier."

"But what's the motive?"

"Okay point taken. But that is the same metal as Kal described."

"We still have another problem."

"Which is-"

"We have to find the one General who kidnapped Kaldur wearing the Purple Heart," they both said unanimously.

"That's gonna take forever dude. Do you know how many people have reviewed that award?"

"Well with the description, it can't be that bad. How many older gentle could honestly receive this honor?"

"For a boy genius, you just asked a dumb ass question."

"I know," he hacked into the Federal Military Database.

"Okay, you did the easy part, now we have to go through all these names to try and find the one who took Kaldur."

"That's where Kaldur comes in. Kal knows more about the man who took more than he thinks he does. I mean come on, do you really think that he would let the League handle this. He barely allows us to tend to his wounds when he gets hurt after missions. He is digging into much further than the League thinks."

"Like he would tell us that. He wouldn't risk us telling the League. So the next step is to find his notes."

"Exactly."

"Like he would ever allow us to look through his room for his notes," Wally dashed out of the room and came back with a bag of chips.

"What if it wasn't us? We could ask the Queen of his mother."

"Are you seriously suggesting to use the two women who Kaldur loves and respects to do our dirty work?"

"When you put it like that, you make it sound like a bad thing."

"This is wrong on so many levels, I'm in," Wally and Robin high five.

_"__Robin, is Kaldur with you?" _Black Canary asked through his ear piece.

"No, it's just me and Wally. Why?"

_"__Kaldur is missing again. No one has seen him in hours. Not in his room, not at the pool, Garth and Tula can't find him either."_

"Did you track his phone?" Robin asked while sitting up.

"What happened?" Wally asked becoming slightly concerned.d

"Kaldur went missing, again."

_"__He tried but he left his phone here. We need to find him before something happens."_

"Wally and I will check his apartment," they got up and headed to the zeta beam.

_"__I will check another source. I have a theory where he is."_

"We'll let you know what we find."

_"__Copy that," _Canary disconnected from the comlink.

Robin called the rest of the team and told them to meet up in Port city.


	19. Roy's House

Roy has been training him hard for the past several hours. Running rooftop to rooftop, getting used to his weapons again, hands to hand combat. Roy was honestly surprised that Kaldur was able to keep up with him. He knew that his training in Atlantis made him tough but not to this extent. Roy took him back to his apartment to rest for the night until a knock came on his door. Not knowing who it was, he whispered to Kaldur painfully ran to the fire escape to listen in. He heard the door open and footsteps walk in.

"Sure Dihan, come in please,"

"Oh hush Roy. Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Shalina, I have not seen Kaldur in days. The last time he came over was about a week ago."

"I don't believe that Roy. He hasn't made contact with you for weeks. That is what you're telling me."

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm saying what happened. He came, we talked, then he left. That was weeks ago."

"What did you two talk about?" Mera asked.

"Your highness, I can't tell you that, he wouldn't want that."

"But he is my son, please you must tell us," Shalina's pleaded.

"No, I'm sticking to that. This is why he keeps running away from the Tower. He wants space to breathe."

"You have no clue-"

"Arthur don't even go there. Do you have any idea what Kaldur had been through? A man grabbed him in the middle of the fucking day, took him to a dark room, and tortured him for an entire year. A whole damn year. Do you have any idea what that is like to have your entire life, your entire world taken, from you? Do you know what it's like to be chained to a wall, basically naked, and be whipped and beaten everyday," Roy said angrily.

Kaldur sat on the step and listened. The memories came back with full force while tears trickled down his face. He held his hand to his lips and listened.

"The Tower is just like the hole, the only different is that he is only being tortured mentally every day, he can't leave, and the League is always up his ass. He needs to breathe. He needs freedom. That's why he keeps leaving."

"Why hasn't Kaldur just talked to us about this? Why does he express these things to you, Mera asked.

"I've known him for the past five years. He came to me for those past five years on everything that was happening. From Tula not loving him, from his time in the Academy, from who his father is."

"My son really does trust you," Shalina said softly in shock.

"And I trust your son, with my life."

"This doesn't explain where he is?"

"I don't know' and even if I did, part of me wouldn't want to and won't do it."

"How could-"

"Stop my king, in Kaldur'arhm truly wishes for space and time, as his mother, I have to allow that."

"He's getting involved with things that do bot concern him anymore."

"Enough Arthur, Kaldur's speaks highly of this archer, I trust him."

"Thank you, your majesty," Roy smiled kindly to her.

"Roy, can you answer one question?" Dihan asked.

"Yea,"

"Do you really think Kaldur would kill him?" both Roy and Kaldur froze at the question.

Kaldur moved to the edge at the step to listen clearly to the answer, "if you asked me this two years ago, before all of this happened, I would have laughed in your face. But now aftereverything that happened, I simple doesn't know anymore."

"You think he could do it?'

"No, I don't think Kal is capable of murder, but under certain circustances, anyone is capable of anything."

"Call us if you hear him."

"Fine. Arthur,"

"Yes?"

"Kaldur want the truth. He has been through enough. You are the only father figure in his life, you owe it to him as a father to suck it up and tell him the truth."

"I will handle it."

"And one more thing what's gonna happen to Kaldur after his recovery? Are you going to send hi back to Atlantis or what?"

"That is again none of your concern."

"Are you seriously going to give me that answer?"

"This is none of your concern, Roy."

"Dihan he's my best friend. He helped me get clean. I owe him everything. I need to know if I gonna lose him."

"That decision will be up to Aquaman and the League. Call me if Kaldur shows up."

"Not promising that and don't even think about sending the kids to spy on me."

"Have a goodnight, Roy," the four left the apartment.

Roy sighed, grabbed a bottle of water and a beer for himself and went to the fire esacpe. When he didn't see him on the step, he walked up to the roof. Roy saw his friend sitting on the edge with his head in his hands. He moved to sit next to his distraught friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry," Kaldur picked his head up and looked at him.

"I can't go back there. Roy, I can not go back there."

Roy sighed softly, not knowing what to say and hugged him. He placed a hand on his forearm while hiding his face in Roy's neck. Tears slipped down his cheeks, dampening his shirt.

"No matter what happens, I will always be here for you."

"Thank you. If I go back to the Watchtower I will not come back."

"You can stay with me while you train. I don't have a problem with that."

"They will just come back."

"I will deal with it. You know what, I know a room that is vacant. The landlord doesn't know about. You can stay there until you are ready to head up again."

"Are you sure that will not get you in trouble?"

"All I have to do is slip in and extra twenty or two in my bill."

"Thank you," he said gratefully while smiling softly to his friend.

They got off the roof and headed back inside. Roy helpe make up the inflatable bed to allow him to rest for the night. Tomorrow is more training.


	20. Aqualad's Last Mission

Kaldur was boxing with the punching bag, with Roy holding the bag when his phone rang loudly on the small beat up coffee table. He stopped and asked Roy to untape his hand. He went to his phone to see that the doctor was asking to see him. Roy saw the message and instantly gave his opinion.

"It's a trap Kal once you get there you will not come back."

"They will come back, Roy. I will be okay. I will call you when it's time," he went to the bathroom to clean himself of sweat.

"You're not ready for a fight," he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I am going to have to be."

"You're an idiot."

"I have been called worse," he cracked the door open and reached the slightly wet arm out, "I need my clothing please."

Roy went to get his clothes and gave them to him. He could see the scars and stitching on his arm.

"Just be careful fish stick. The last thing I need is you dying on me."

"I am not going to die, Roy," he came out dressed.

Roy hugged Kaldur tightly in his muscular arms. Kaldur hugged him back instantly while rubbing his back gently.

"I will come back."

"You better," he patted his back again and let him go.

Kaldur grabbed his barriers, put them in his pocket, and headed to the door. He headed to the zeta beam and beamed himself to the Watchtower. He was greeted by his mother, Team, Garth, Tula, and Mera with open arms. Well, minus Garth. Shalina took Kaldur to the medical bay and sat with him as they waited for him.

"My son, you know I love you."

"Of course."

"You have resumed your training, haven't you?"

"I do no-"

"Do not even think about lying to your mother."

"Please do not tell anyone."

"That was never my intention. I figured you would try and learn again. You have your father's stubbornness."

"And your perseverance, Mother."

"King Arthur will not find out from me. All I ask is that you be careful."

"Yes, ma'am. Annex will send me back to Atlantis does he not."

"From what he has alluded to me, yes, that is his intention."

"I need to find him."

"And you will," she kissed his temple softly while the doctor walked in.

The doctor went through the examination, noting Kaldur has gained weight and muscle mass. The healer came and changed the wraps on his gills, noting they are also healing nicely. This was both positive and negative in Kaldur's mind. Good being he was getting stronger and bad since Aquaman would want to rush him getting him back to Atlantis. He finished applying the ointment to his gills and took his departure. He went to his room and changed into his uniform putting on his usual jacket to cover his shirt. Putting his barriers in his jacket pocket and deciding to leave his water pack behind, he walked to the transporter just to see if he was able to get out undetected. He knew he would only get one chance and leave the Watchtower; he had to make it count. He found his mother in the kitchen as an idea was born in his mind. He went up to her and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek softly.

"Mother, I am about to do something that you will not approve of."

"You found him," she raised his hand to her lips, giving it a firm kiss.

"Yes, Mother."

"Be swift, be brave my son," she turned around and hugged her son tightly while rubbing his back.

"Mother, I need you to help me get out of the Tower."

"What do you need me to do?" she pulled away and looked her son square in the face.

"Keep Annex distracted while I make my departure."

"I will do my best. I do not wish to lie to our king."

"And I apologize that I am asking you to do this. I do not find joy in asking for such a thing, Mother. Please understand that."

"I will do what I can my son. Only for you. Good luck my son," she kissed his temple softly as if the kiss gave him all of her strength in her body.

"Thank you," he kissed her cheek and left the kitchen.

She looked at the knife several inches away from her on the cutting board. Shalina took the knife firmly in her firm yet delicate hands and made a small cut on her hand. She screamed loud enough for someone passing by to hear her. Fortunately, both Green Lantern and Captain Marvel heard the scream and rushed into the kitchen to see Shalina hold a bloody cloth to her finger.

"Shalina, what happened?" John asked while going to get the first aid kit from under the sink.

"I was reaching for a knife to cut the lemon for my tea and I accidently cut my hand. My gosh I am so clumsy," she lied smoothly while acting embarrassed and ashamed.

"This looks deep. We need to get Aquaman and get this cleaned up," Marvel explained.

They took her to the infirmary while Captain Marvel flew to find Aquaman. It brought Kaldur enough time to get the zeta beam and use Roy's access code to get back down to Earth. The computer announces 'Roy's' departure.

"Wait," Flash interpreted Batman when the announcement was made, "When was Roy in the Watchtower?"

"He said he was working-" Green Arrow started to explain.

"He didn't," Batman pulled up the monitor and saw the video of Kaldur using Roy's access code to leave.

"He found him," Batman said.

"How? How could he possibly-"

"You really don't know your own protege, do you, Arthur?" Canary added while her face was filled with worry over him.

"Check his room. Look everywhere," Batman ordered as Aquaman ran off to look in his protege's room.

"_Batman, we found something," _Robin said as a video call appeared on the screen.

"What is it?"

"_When we came back from our search, we looked at the medal in the alley." _

"_It was a token piece from the Purple Heart. Kaldur must have chipped it during the struggle." _

"Hate to rush you Kid, but we're running out of time. Kaldur left the Tower and found him."

"Right. We did a search on how many people who fit the description and it's still-"

"_What Kid Long Winded is trying to say is that we are looking for a connection between the military and Kaldur. It was Ms. Waller the entire time, that's why she was looking for him in the first place. We were able to pull up a list of her 'employees', if you even wanted to call them that, and found a match. General Wade Eiling." _

"I remember him. He launched the kryptonite laced missile to San Baquero to try and kill Superman," Manhunter recalled.

"_His son, Anthony, fought in the war and died after a trade deal gone wrong. He was held hostage by an independent third party after being captured. They shot him in the head and sent his body in a box to his Captain's quarters."_

"That poor man," Wonder Woman gasped.

"Which explains the Purple Heart," Lantern realized.

"But why Aqualad? Why would Amanda hire him to join her?"

"_The third party was Black Manta and his foot soldiers. He made some kind of deal to assist them in the kidnapping." _

"The young hero's are correct. Look at this," Aquaman came back with the photos and notes found in his room.

"Where is he now?"

"_We don't know Bats. But he knows where Eiling is."_

"_We had cameras in Kal's city looking for any sign of him. We got lucky, twice actually. He meets a man in a cafe. Rob's hacking into the security cameras now. We are sending you the tape...now!"_ Kid pushed the last button, sending the video footage forward.

Batman played the first video to see Kaldur walking into the cafe and taking a seat near the window. He quickly fasts forward several minutes to see Manta walking in, in full civilian clothing, and they talked for a while. Kaldur placed a piece of paper in front of him and waited for a response. David stood, kissed his temple softly, and made his way to the door. Kaldur turned his head and said something to him. Robin was able to change this angel in this one specific frame and tried to make out what he was saying.

"David, mother never stopped loving you. She simply stopped loving your actions," Batman translated.

"There is no sound, I'm not even able to hear that. How did you-" Superman started to ask.

"Not that hard to read lips. I couldn't pick up the rest of what they were saying; they kept their heads down."

"He helped him. He went to an emery rather than us," Aquaman said in disbelief.

"_Can we really be surprised?"_ Kid Flash asked.

"_Hate to say it, but he has a point. We didn't really help him figure it out. We gave him an around about answer to help him figure out who hurt him. I'm not surprised that he went somewhere else for the answer." _

"We need to find Kaldur now. He can't take him on by himself."

"I think he can fend for himself. Look at his new medical report," Hawkwoman slides the medical file to Aquaman.

Aquaman opened the file to see Kaldur's updated medical report. He read that Kaldur has gained muscle mass and he is physically improving slowly.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he knows you would take him away the second he was able to stand without feeling pain," Superman answered.

"I know where he is. Get the Javelin and the Bioship ready," Batman ordered while dismissing the meeting, leaving to make a phone call.

"_Yes, Mr. President?" _

"Where is he?"

"_Hello, Batman. I don't __know __where he is." _

"I know you took him to wherever he needed to go. I know he is on your vessel. I am not going to tell you to stop what he is doing. I would be a hypocrite if I did. I am going to ask you where did you take him."

"_Why should I tell you again?" _

"I'm asking you as a father. Help me help a father who might lose his son, again. Please Amanda," Batman started to let his guard down.

"_You pulled the 'Parent Card' on me, Bruce? You're going soft."_

"Wouldn't you want the same for Daisha?"

"_Watch it,"_ her voice turned protective and harsh.

"Where is he?" He repeated for the final time.

"_I sent a ship to retrieve him. I don't know exactly where he is. I only gave him the ride as payment of a debt." _

"Where did you track him to?"

"_The best place I can imagine, he went to the army base where we found him. I have already sent your children the coordinates. He should be arriving at the base in fifteen minutes." _

"Thank you."

"_If you bring up my daughter again, you won't be so thankful," _she hung up the phone losing all sense of patience while Batman headed to the Javelin.

"Robin, you should be receiving coordinates of Aqualad's location. Get ready to leave, now!" Batman boarded the ship while The Team, Garth, and Tula, who insisted on coming along to help, boarded the Bioship.

They headed to the military base and carefully headed inside. They each took a floor and searched for both Eiling and Kaldur. The League, Team, and their 'tag-alongs' each took a floor. Tula and Garth found him walking down the hall.

"Kaldur'arhm," Garth said causing him to stop walking, not turning around to look.

"Garth, Tula, leave now," he ordered.

"We can not do that my friend."

"What will you two do about that?" Kaldur reached in his pocket for his barriers and armed himself.

"Kaldur, we do not wish to harm you. Just come with us and let The Team and The Justice League handle this."

"My apologize Tula, but no," he turned around to face them.

"Then you know what we have to do," Garth and Tula used their magic to arm themselves.

"He is still recovering, do not hurt him."

"Speak for yourself Tula," Kaldur summoned his katanas.

Garth and Kaldur charged at each other while Tula watched broken heartedly. She never wanted to see her fiance and best friend ever fighting like this. Garth was surprised to see that even in his weakened state, Kaldur was still going strong. Kaldur took the water from them and used it to pin them to the wall, freezing them from the neck down.

"I'm sorry," Kaldur ran, blocking the pain out, down the stairs.

As he walked down the concrete walls, memories of being wheeled on a table to the tank filled his thoughts. He forced the memories to one side as he heard a noise coming from the room at the end of the hall. His anger burst the pipes as he passed by them. He made it to the room, where he stayed in for a year, as he heard the click of a gun being cocked. Eiling, in the room, heard the loud bursting and sounds of fighting and talking coming from the upper level and armed himself. When silence filled the air, a water tentacle came out from around the corner grabbing the gun. Kaldur held the gun in his hand as he came out from the hall. His finger stayed steady on the trigger, ready to fire.

"Hello Eiling," his voice was steady as fear coursed through his cold veins.

"You survived, very stubborn for a metahuman freak."

"I have been called worse," he pointed the gun at him and walked further into the room, "Get against the wall, now!"

* * *

"He's in the basement and ordered him on his knees," Superman said as they flew and ran downstairs.

"_We found Garth and Tula. Kaldur got to them and froze them to a wall. We are heading down to the basement now," _Robin explained over the communicator.

"Copy that."

"_You really think that Kaldur will kill him?" _Kid Flash asked.

"I have to believe the worse for the safety of everyone here," Batman answered.

"You didn't answer the question," Robin said, leaving Batman silent.

"Kaldur! Put the gun down now!" Flash ordered.

"Against the wall, now!" Kaldur ignored him.

Eiling followed the order as Kaldur placed chains on his wrist, leaving him chained to the wall. The League became confused but watched cautiously, ready to spring into action.

"Remember this Eiling? You would leave me chained to the wall and turned the light on," he turned the bright strobe light on as a loud groan escaped Eiling's lips, "and leave me here for hours or even days. This is compared to the same heat as a furnace."

"I did what I had to do to serve my country," Eiling grounded.

"You were honorably discharged after what you did in San Baquero."

"I should have been honored for ridding the world of a metahuman freak," he glared daggers at Superman.

"Killing thousands for one objective. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Did you honestly believe that this would bring him back?" he froze at his question. "Yes, I know about your son. I am truly sorry for your loss. But the loss of your son is not the reason to inflict pain on others. I am not responsible for my father's crime."

"You met humans bring Jokers and Savages and Mantas into our world. That bastard took my son away from me. Out military needs to focus on harnessing the power that you freaks have and use it against our enemies. Our nation doesn't need you, our nation needs your powers," he raved as his body became soaked in his own sweat.

Kaldur switched the light off, his body going limp against the chains. He raised his hand, palm out and fingers spread, causing his body to stiffen.

"Kaldur, how-when-" Aquaman tried to ask.

"The rats were excellent for practice. This power stems from control and rage, everything I had. We are merely cells filled with water," he bent his middle finger, causing Eiling's head to rise, "You really think I am going to kill you?"

Eiling fought for control over his body again, groaning loudly in pain with each struggle. Kaldur slowly lowered his ring finger to make the pain slightly stronger.

"Answer me!"

"If I di-die, I-i die for my c-c-country." he spat at him.

"Remember the question you would ask me every day before torturing me? Refresh my memory for me, General, what was the question?"

Eiling tried to shake his head, only able to release a loud groan of protest. Kaldur made a palm strike, causing a loud scream to echo the room.

"Kaldur please-" Canary started to beg before she was interrupted.

"What was the question?!"

"Are you ready to die today?! That was what I asked you, you devil! You deserved every scar, every bruise, every broken bone in your body you bastard! Watching your body slowly decaying was the most satisfying sight for what happened to my son! I finally proved that you all powerful monsters can be broken!" he shouted, submitting to Kaldur's will.

The League was taken aback by his response. Both Martians sensed his repose had to do with both exhaustion and slight pain. They realized that with each sentence, Kaldur took away the pain. Aquaman was filled with rage and anger toward that man. Silence filled the room while Kaldur released him from his control completely. Eiling body's relaxed and dangled in the chains.

"There is a special place for monsters like you in hell. You think I am like my father but believe me, I am nothing like that monster," Kaldur dropped the gun on the ground and stepped on it, crushing it to bits. "Death would be too good for you," he went to unchain him and moved out of the way.

Batman and Superman picked Eiling off the ground and took him away. Aquaman went to his protege and hugged him tightly. Kaldur melted into the arms and broke down in tears, sobbing into his chest. He massaged his shoulders, allowing the tears to be labored into his shirt. Aquaman finally realized why he did everything that he did. It was never about revenge, it was about closure. He wanted to know that none of this was his fault. As any man of his age should want to know.

"It's not your fault. None of this was your fault," was all Arthur could whisper to him.

The tears finally stopped in pair with the sobs. Kaldur pulled away, looking relieved and satisfied. He wiped his face with his trembling fingers.

"Are you ready to return home?"

"Yes my king," he followed behind his mentor.

The pair and The Team went to get Garth and Tula down and headed back to the Watchtower.

* * *

Eiling was brought to Belle Reve prison and handed over to Amanda Waller. She ordered her men to arrest him, taking him away in chairs. The League returned to the Watchtower, having to deal with Aqualad's punishment

"We're not seriously going to punish Kaldur for what he did are we?" Flash asked.

"Something needs to happen. He chained him to a wall," Green Lantern said.

"He has been chained to a wall for an entire year. What Kaldur did was the least he deserved," Black Canary justified.

"Are you saying what he did was right?"

"No, but I'm saying it's justified and understandable."

"That is why we have to debate on this, Canary. He has information he had no access to, he talked with Black Manta, going behind The League's back, he even pointed a gun at him and nearly internally killed him. He needs to be punished," Superman explained.

"But look at the circumstance. He was tortured, beaten, electrocuted, drowned, shot, and nearly committed suicide. I am surprised that he didn't kill him. He could have killed him anytime he wanted to, but he didn't. If that doesn't mean anything to you then I don't know what will," Batman argued.

"It could have ended differently."

"It didn't. Eiling is still alive and in prison, isn't that enough."

"Why are you of all people defending his actions Bruce? It is because he almost ended up like you, picking up the cowl for the wrong reasons?"

"Clark, don't go there," Wonder Woman warned.

"You wanna know why I'm defending him? It's because he didn't turn out like me. He had ample time and opportunity to kill him, but he didn't. If that says anything to you Smallville, it should say that Kaldur is strong enough to say no to his temptations. We all have temptations to kill our jobs, but we don't. With everything that boy has been through, he still didn't kill him, that should be enough for you. What would you have done if it was Connor or your parents?"

"I probably would have killed him but-"

"You are contradicting yourself Clark you can not say but," Canary explained.

"She's right Clark," Hawkgirl agreed.

"This is not about me, this is about him. He put The League's reputation on the line and for what, vengeance?"

"It if was vengeance, we would have a dead body."

"I am sorry Superman, but I agree with Batman. I sense what he was feeling. Vengeance was not one of them. He only wanted relief and for all of this to be over. Aqualad should not be punished for things that we all want, closure. I would have done the same if I experience even a fraction of what he did. Mentally speaking, he is still broken, this is a step towards recovery. A step he needed to take."

"I also agree with Batman and Manhunter," Black Canary added.

"Third," Flash said.

"We can't have a loose canon with powers like his and a mind as messed up as his."

"Changing the wording around I am with Lantern," Superman said.

"We need to vote. I'll call Aquaman, he needs to be here for this," Batman called Aquaman through the comm link.

"Wouldn't the vote be biased?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He's a king, he has to make decisions like this."

Ten minutes later, Aquaman arrived and took a seat next to Black Canary.

"We are voting on Kaldur'ahm being stripped of the title "Aqualad" and returning to Atlantis, permanently. Please note that he obtained classified information, went to Black Manta for assistance and even put a man's life at risk."

"Please also note that the man's life who was at risk is alive and breathing at Belle Reve."

"Thank you, Batman. The site will start with Wonder Woman."

"I have not had the chance to fight alongside with Aqualad in combat. From what I have heard, he is an amazing warrior. But his actions can not be ignored. I vote yes."

"Martian Manhunter?"

"No."

"Black Canary?"

"No."

"Green Lantern, John Stewart."

"Yes."

"Hawkgirl?"

"Yes."

"Flash?"

"No."

"Superman?" Batman took over asking the question.

"Yes. For you Batman?"

"No."

"Aquaman?"

He thought carefully over and his decision. He put into balance how much the title meant to his young protege and what he went through to obtain it. He also put into balance what he has been through in the past two years. One outweighed the other. With a long sigh, praying to Neptune that he was making the correct choice, he responded "Yes."

Several of the founding members stared at him in surprise over his response. Silence filled the room as Canary stared daggers at him.

"He doesn't deserve this Arthur," she growled.

"Canary enough."

"No Clark let her speak. Congratulations, you destroyed his life and The Team's life," Batman scowled.

"The vote is final bruce. Kaldur'ahm will be stripped of his title and will be sent back to Atlantis."

"Are you going to tell him? Cause I promise you this Clark. I will not participate in this."

"It's not my team Bruce," he noticed Batman started typing on the keyboard," What are you doing?"

To his surprise, the screen pulled up to see The Team standing.

"Team, Superman has something to tell you," Batman glared through his cowl and for a spilled-second, Superman thought he saw a smirk on his face.

"Is this about the vote?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes, it is," Superman answered while his heart sank, knowing what he had to do.

"Go ahead Superman, tell him."

"Kaldur, me and several members of The League decided that um-"

"We voted that it would be for the better that-" Wonder Woman started to explain before Hawkgirl took over.

"That you return to Atlantis and retire as Aqualad," she kept her voice firm to kept the guilt out of her voice as the small amount of hope left Kaldur's eyes.

"What! That's not fair! You can't do this!" The Team shouted as Kaldur kept silent.

"I'm sorry, but it was the vote," Superman explained.

"Was it unanimous?" Kaldur asked finding his voice.

"No, it was five to four majority." Green Lantern answered.

"Aquaman voted yes didn't he?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I did. It is for the best Kaldur," Aquaman explained.

"I can have my apartment cleaned out and ready to leave by tomorrow."

"You're not even gonna fight?"

"I am not able to fight. I'm sorry Artemis."

"This is bullshit."

"Watch your mouth, Connor," Superman scowled.

"I can have my thing ready by noon," Kaldur said, ending the call.

"That went well," Flash commented.

"This meeting is over," Superman said as The League left the room.

Aquaman stayed in his seat, reflecting on if he made the right call.


	21. Teach em How to Say Goodbye

Kaldur finished packing the last of his things when he observed the now empty barren room. He released a sad sigh as he remembers the memories he had in this house. He even began to remember when Roy first helped him move into his apartment to inviting The Team over for dinner. He even recalled the memory of when Tula broke his heart, Roy came to his house and watched movies until they fell asleep. With another long sigh, he turned off the bedroom lights and headed to the living room. All the shelves were now cleared of his books, the walls barren, just like the day he moved in. He walked to the small patio area and took one last view from that wooded patio. He enjoyed the view, as he did several times before, and reflected on his time on the surface. As of any world, it has its charms and its complications, but it became his home. A home he was not ready to leave, but he no longer had an opinion in that debate. He headed back inside and picked up his bags, leaving his home one last time. He opened the door and used his key to lock it behind himself. He went to see his neighbor, Elizabeth and told her that he was moving away. She, tearfully, said goodbye to someone she considered to be a grandson. He dropped his key off at the front desk and made his way to the zeta beam. He was shocked to see Ms. Waller waiting there. The last time he saw or even spoke to her was several weeks ago when Eiling was caught and incarcerated.

"You look better, Aqualad."

"As do you, Ms. Waller," he kept walking down to her.

"Relieved is a better term for what I am feeling," he put his bags down on the ground, " and what of our General?"

"Handled. Just like you asked," a small smile graced his lips gently.

"Thank you, Ms. Waller."

"Aquaman will take you away you know. Aqualad died in that van, isn't that what you told me."

"I know. That is my king's wishes. I found the man who took Aqualad's life, that will be enough," there was a pregnant pause before she reached into her pocket.

"Normally, I'm not supposed to do this. I had this made for you," she handed him a small black box, "Although you were never officially a part of my team, you worked just as hard, if not harder than my own men," Kaldur opened it to see a communicator, similar to the one he has for his team, "use it whenever you need me. I know you will."

"Thank you, ma'am," Kaldur reached to shake her hand.

She shook his hand briefly before hugging him loosely. In a way, the hug felt somewhat maternal, in a protective manner.

"Thank you for all your service," for the first time in all of the months he knew her, he saw her show compassion.

"Thank you for allowing me to serve," they pulled away, allowing him to pick up his bags and headed to the controls.

"Aquaman got lucky with you. Hope he knows that," she watched as he typed in the coordinates.

"Goodluck Ms. Waller," Kaldur smiled softly when he turned around to see her walking to her car.

"You'll be back. Men like you always come back."

"What do you mean men like me?"

"Men who don't know when to quit," she got into her car as he walked through the zeta.

When he arrived at The Cave, the lights were turned off and a small flickering was all the light that was visible. The lights came on and The Team, family, and League shouted, "Surprise!"

"Oh my goodness, you all did not have to go through all of this."

"We had to Kal. What's a better way for you to send off then a party? Plus we finally get a chance to celebrate your birthday," Robin asked as Shalina held the cake in front of him.

"Make a wish my son. That's what your Team has told me what you do with these kinds of celebrations," she kissed his temple softly.

He closed his eyes and thought of everything that happened over the past two years. All he wanted was for his friends and family to have good health and to not leave the surface. He blew out the candles and opened his eyes to clapping and cheering. They spent the good majority of three hours talking about good memories. From successful missions, slumber parties, and even Wally's birthday. It brought smiles and laughter rain in The Cave for the first time in the past two years. Aquaman placed a hand on Kaldur's shoulder, gaining his attention.

"It is time to go, my son," a small comforting smile graced his lips.

Kaldur sighed softly as he put his tea on the coffee table and he started to get out of his seat.

"Wait, you need to hear the speeches we made for you," M'gann protested.

"Kaldur please we must,"

"My love, Atlantis will still be there when the speeches are over. Let him have this moment," Mera ordered in a joyful tone, her eyes telling a completely different emotion.

"I wanna go first," Robin stood up and got in the middle of the area they were all sitting, "Kal, when you first came here and we met, I was ten at the time. I heard stories about you and how cool you were, you didn't disappoint in that aspect. You didn't just become one of my best friends, you became my family. I'm gonna miss you and thank you for giving me the tools I needed to lead this team. Thank you for watching o-over all of us and for making sure we were okay. You were there when we needed a study partner for tests, teaching Artemis how to swim, even taking a stand against Aquaman for when our team was formed. Because of you, we not only helped the lives of hundreds and thousands, you've helped all of us become better people. So thank you for being the best big brother I could have asked for," tears rolled down his cheeks, under his shades, while his lip began to quiver.

Kaldur stood up and hugged him as Robin clung to him, "Thank you, Robin. I consider you all my family as well," Kaldur reached to wipe the tear away before grabbing a napkin off the coffee table and handed it to him.

"Me next!" Wally shouted while zooming to Robin's side.

Kaldur nodded to him while Wally pulled out a folded piece of paper and cleared his throat.

"I-um-I didn't really know how to say what I wanted to say so I just wrote it down. Kaldur, thank you for being an amazing teammate, friend, and brother. Thank you for supporting us, even when we aren't feeling so hot. Your leadership has helped me see that I am a real hero. Not ju-just as a Kid Flash but as Wally West. I am more confident at school, I stand up for myself and others against bullies. I fight for what I want now . So thank you Kaldur for helping me find myself and I-i-i'm gonna miss you," Wally broke down in tears while running to hug him tightly.

Kaldur hugged Wally tightly while rubbing his back. He took shaky breaths to calm himself down. Flash ran to grab tissue and gave them to his nephew. Wally pulled away, wiping his tears with Kleenex, trying to calm himself. Kaldur never realized how much he impacted his teammate's lives, leaving him speechless.

"Thank you, Wally," was all he could whisper in his ear.

If there was something The League ever saw or even realized was how much Kaldur and Aqualad changed their proteges' lives. Aquaman never knew the depth of his protege's impacted and he didn't know how much the team changed him. Wally and Kaldur pulled away as Artemis moved to where Wally was standing. Her eyes started to become misty as she forced herself to swallow back her tears. She smiled softly while Wally came to her side.

"Y'all know I'm terrible with speeches, but I'm gonna try. Kaldur thank you for taking me on your team when I first came here. You were the first person to accept me without a second thought and n-no one has ever done that for me, minus Ollie anyway. I changed that cold harsh girl into the woman that was not as cold and learned to give and show compassion to others. You became my brother and I would like to think I am a sister to you. Thank you so much for- for everything you have done, Y-you didn't deserve this, you don't deserve this," she bit her lips to stop herself from crying.

Kaldur hugged her tightly while she cried softly into his chest. He stroked her long blond hair gently while he waited for the tears to settle.

"You do not have to thank me Artemis. Thank you for allowing us to become your family," he whispered while she melted into his embrace.

After the tears and soft sobs stopped, she pulled away from the embrace and took the tissues her boyfriend handed her. M'gann went up to Kaldur and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kaldur's mind was pulled into a memory of hers. It was after the first week at her school and Kaldur was passing by her room. He stopped at her door when he heard her soft whimpers and sniffles coming from her room. Kaldur turned to her in the mind link, remembering this day. And continued to watch. He observed as she let him into her room and saw her crying on her bed, clothes and magazines scattered and thrown around the room like a hurricane swept in. He sat down next to her and tried to comfort her. She climbed into his lip and sobbed softly into his chest as she talked about what she was feeling and going through.

"You sat with me for hours, listening to me rant and rave about my small problems. You didn't tell me that it was meaningless. You told me that what I was feeling was real and that it was okay to feel like this. Thank you for your compassions, your care, and your understanding. I never had friends, a brother, like you," she pulled them back to reality as small tears fell from her eyes.

Kaldur hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

"You are most certainly welcome," they soon ended the embrace as Connor hugged his girl.

Connor held his girlfriend by her hips protectively while trying to figure out what to say to him. Kaldur stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, nodding slightly, noticing the look of worry on his face.

"I know. I understand, okay," he said while nodding to him reassuringly.

Connor hugged him tightly while letting out a shaky sigh of relief. "You can't leave us. We need you here," he whispered while tears landed on his shoulder.

"I do not want to leave. Connor, please know that this is not my choice. This is no longer my decision," he nodded in his neck, trying to stop from crying.

Superman went to his son and rubbed his back gently. He smiled at Kaldur, sending him a silent 'thank you' along with a small 'I'm sorry.' Connor pulled away and dried his tear dampened face. Finally coming out from his hiding spot behind Canary and Green Arrow, Roy stepped towards Kaldur as he looked everywhere around the room. They have been friends for so many years, that saying goodbye to each other was hard for both of them to do. Knowing this was the last time they would see each other, they both found the courage to look each other in the eye. Breaking down at the same time, they both let out a loud shaking sob before grabbing each other into a bone-shattering hug. They both cried into their shoulders as if their tears were doing all of the talking for them. Kaldur finally found his voice to whisper: "I love you too,". This brought Dihan, Shalian, and Mera to tears, seizing how close they were to each other. After several minutes of sobbing and weeping, they let each other go and wipe their dampened cheeks.

"I said I wasn't gonna do this chick flick shit man," Roy grumbled while taking the tissue to wipe his face, earning a softly chuckled from Kaldur, "I want you to have my coin," he reached into his pocket to pull out his sobriety coin.

"Roy no I can not accept," Kaldur shook his head while he held his hand to his lips in shock.

"Yes, you can and yes the hell you will. You're in my will anyway and this is all your ass is getting out of my dead ass," he rambled the coin into his hand while trying to lighten the mood.

"Then you will take this in turn," he pulled out a small Atlantean Crest pendant, "I will come back for this, understand?" Kaldur placed the pendant in his hand while closing his hand tightly around it.

They hugged each other again, tighter than before. When they pulled away from this embrace, Roy decided to try to make a speech.

"I'm gonna be quick about this since I'm already a crying ass mess. I met this guy when I was thirteen. I was stupid as hell and experimenting with drugs and shit, Oliver was a bigger pain in my ass. I thought no one was going to see me as a real hero so why even bother trying to be it. Then Kaldur popped up in my life and I told myself, " I was gonna help him figure it out, no matter how fucked up I was." I made sure that he understood our way of doing things and our culture, learn about our world. In that time, he became my brother," he started to break down crying again but he swallowed back as many tears as he could. "Fuck, to make a hella long story short, Kaldur became my brother and he helped my ass get sober three years ago. Kal saved my life and I will never be able to repay him. I have a job, I'm clean and sober, and I'm a hero that people look up to. That's because of you Kaldur, not me. If you didn't come into my life when you did I would be dead by now. You saved my life and I can never be more grateful for you. I can never say thank you enough. You changed my world; you made me a better hero and person. I'm gonna miss you so much and I'm not gonna know what to do without you in my life," Kaldur has tears rolling down his face as he hugged Roy again tightly.

"Thank you so much for being my best friend Roy. Whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen, or even a place share my joys and sorrows with, you were always there. Thank you so much," he squeezed him while tears made puddles of sorrow on his shoulder.

The Team knew how much Roy and Kaldur meant to each other. If The Team was ever going out as civilians, Roy would always be invited. Kaldur allowed himself to be human when he was around him.

"Team, I-words can not even begin to explain how much I am going to miss all of you. You all have changed me for the better. I-I have never been in a leadership position, not even when I was in the military. You all have helped me become the leader I am today. I know that you are in good hands with Robin in command. Robin, I told you that you were always meant to lead this team and that I would accept the burden until you were ready. In the wake of everything that has occurred, you have proved yourself ready to accept that burden. I am so proud of all of you. I am so thankful for all the lessons you have taught me. All of the found memories I will hold close to my heart, The one lesson that I did not learn, was how to say goodbye," Kaldur emotionally collapsed and began sobbing softly, soon being swallowed into a group hug.

They stayed in the long loving embrace for what felt like hours, bringing tears to The League's eyes, instantly regretting their decision. This moment even brought Batman to tears. They soon let each other go and Kaldur pulled his buckle out of his pocket. He slowly made his way to the small section of The Cave, dedicated to remembering the fallen heroes. In the middle of the area stood a holographic image of Aqualad. The plaque read "Aqualad. Hero, son, friends, brother. 2010-2016. RIP." Kaldur smiled softly and placed his buckle on top of the stone. He turned and walked back to his team after bowing in respect. His mother came to his side and gave him his bags, carrying her small bag. With a soft sigh, he walked to the zeta beam where his King and Queen stood waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Aquaman asked using his voice to try and change the mood.

"Do I have a choice?" Kaldur asked sarcastically.

Aquaman sighed softly, understanding how he was feeling and activated the zeta beam. He looked back at his team one last time, trying to remember the small details on their faces before he was nudged to step through by his mother. With his head held high, he steps through the zeta, returning to Atlantis.

"Days will pass and turn into years but I will always remember you with silent tears," unknown.

THE END


End file.
